


Alfa Stiles

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ale potem niemalże same fluffki, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Beta Derek, Cooking Togheter, Derek Needs a Hug, Domestic, Hurt Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Scenting, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, ale będzie 8, miało być 6 rozdziałów, stiles kills peter, tagi będą dodawane w trakcie, ups
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: Peter gryzie Stilesa pomimo odmowy nastolatka. Chłopak zabija Hale'a, stając się jednocześnie alfą. Teraz musi nauczyć się jak być wilkołakiem i liderem, jednocześnie wciąż starając się być normalnym nastolatkiem. Na szczęście Stiles ma przy sobie Dereka, do którego zaczyna czuć coś więcej niż tylko pożądanie.





	1. Chapter 1

Krew na jego rękach zrobiła się zimna. Wciąż skapywała na ziemię z plaskiem wtapiając się w czerwoną kałużę pod nim. Nie poruszył się ani razu od dziesięciu minut. Po prostu stał przy samochodzie i wpatrywał się w nieruchome ciało leżące przed nim.

Zabił Petera.

Nóż, który ukradkiem wyjął z kieszeni spodni wciąż był wbity w szyję wilkołaka. A raczej w to, co z niej pozostało. Kiedy Stiles zrobił pierwszą ranę, nie przestał, nie próbował uciekać. Wyjmował i wbijał nóż ciągle i ciągle, aż Peter przestał się ruszać, jego oczy puste i bez życia.

Zabił go. Pozbawił kogoś życia.

Ale nie czuł szoku, paniki, wstydu czy poczucia winy. Nie zamęczał się okropnymi myślami o tym, że stał się mordercą. Nie. On spędził ostatnie dziesięć minut bez ruchu, zastanawiając się jak pozbyć się ciała mężczyzny. Przeleciał w głowie dziesiątki pomysłów. Zdecydował wpakować Petera do bagażnika obok pielęgniarki, a potem wywieźć ich do lasu. Potrzebował znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce na spalenie ciał. To samo z samochodem.

Wsadzenie Petera do bagażnika nie było takie trudne. Z sekundy na sekundę czuł jak robi się silniejszy. Ugryzienie na jego nadgarstku było prawie że całkiem zagojone.

Po tym jak Peter znalazł się w bagażniku, Stiles znalazł worek z ciuchami. Wytarł nimi krew z ziemi i rąk. Potem wyciągnął zza pielęgniarki butelkę oleju silnikowego i płyn do spryskiwaczy. Rozlał płyny na ciemne plamy na ziemi, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zorientuje się, że to krew. Zatrzasnął bagażnik wcześniej wyjmując klucze do samochodu z kieszeni płaszcza Petera. Stanął przy drzwiach kierowcy i rozejrzał się dookoła szukając kamer. Parking ten na szczęście ich nie posiadał. Nie było żadnego dowodu na to co się tutaj wydarzyło.

Kiedy odjeżdżał przejrzał się w lusterku i wziął głęboki oddech, koncentrując się. Po sekundzie jego oczy zabłysnęły krwistą czerwienią.

\- Kurwa - syknął i uderzył pięścią kierownicę. - To nie powinno się stać!

Potrząsnął głową starając się uspokoić bicie serca. Jego skóra swędziała i mrowiła jednocześnie. Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować. Albo kogoś zaatakować. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie teraz, kiedy musiał znaleźć i uratować Dereka, ani nigdy.

Skupił się na drodze, przypominając sobie swoją mamę. Potrzebował kotwicy. Czegoś, co pomoże mu z utrzymaniem kontroli. Potrafił to zrobić, wiedział o tym. Wiedział także, że pomimo tego, że nie chciał zostać wilkołakiem jeszcze teraz - nie z rąk Petera - to będzie o wiele lepszy niż Scott, który wciąż miał problemy z przemianą i panowaniem nad sobą.

Zatopił się we wspomnieniach o mamie. O nocach kiedy urządzali sobie maratony filmowe i budowali fortecy z koców i poduszek. Pamiętał jej śmiech, zapach i sposób w jaki mówiła. Nawet po kilku latach pamiętał wiele. Czasem to bolało, ale w tej chwili jej wspomnienia przyniosły mu ukojenie. Zdołał zapanować nad przemianą, która chciała się z niego wyrwać. Czytał o tym, że betom przemiana zajmuje kilkanaście godzin. Jednak on zabił od razu swojego alfę, stając się nim, więc wszystko dla niego było o wiele szybsze, bardziej intensywniejsze. Już teraz potrafił wyczuć zapachy, których wcześniej nie czuł. Słyszał każdy ruch silnika, dźwięk opon na asfalcie.

Było tego dużo. Niemalże za dużo. Ale Stiles tak naprawdę był ciekawy tego jak wiele będzie wstanie zobaczyć, usłyszeć, poczuć jako wilkołak. Nie czuł się otoczony, zbombardowany wieloma dźwiękami i zapachami.

Stiles był wręcz zafascynowany.

Ale musiał skupić się teraz na czymś innym. Musiał znaleźć Dereka i upewnić się, że mężczyzna żyje. Na pewno nie był okej, nie kiedy Kate go miała, ale miał nadzieję, że jest przynajmniej żywy.

Wjechał samochodem na teren domu Hale'ów. Światłami oświetlił to co działo się przed ruinami: Derek nieruchomy na ziemi, Kate celująca w przerażonego Scotta, Allison na kolanach niedaleko, Chris celujący w siostrę. Wszyscy obrócili głowy w jego kierunku - nawet Derek się poruszył i uchylił oczy - i popatrzyli na niego. Stiles wyskoczył z samochodu, nie za bardzo wiedząc co robić. Chciał zaatakować Kate i ją zabić. Nie tylko przez to, że trzymała Scotta na muszce, ale także i przez to co zrobiła Hale'om.  
Derekowi w szczególności.

Ale co miał zrobić? Powalić ją na ziemie i przyszpilić? Udusić? Nie potrafił wysunąć pazurów i ostrych zębów tak jak pozostała dwójka wilkołaków. Próbował w samochodzie, nie wyszło mu to.

\- Kate odłóż broń - powiedział Chris patrząc znowu na siostrę. - Zanim cię zastrzelę.

Stiles ruszył w kierunku Dereka, uznając, że póki co Chris miał sytuację opanowaną. Musiał upewnić się, że wilkołakowi nic poważnego nie jest. Dosłownie musiał. Całe jego ciało bolało potrzebą znalezienia się przy Dereku.

\- C-co... - wyszeptał słabo Derek kiedy Stiles uklęknął przy nim i odwrócił go na plecy, dłońmi dotykając rany na brzuchu.

\- Spokojnie, wielkoludzie - mruknął. Wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami przez włosy mężczyzny. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, obiecuję.

Derek zamrugał, jego oczy świecące jasnym niebieskim kolorem. Stiles poczuł jak jego własne tęczówki zmieniają kolor. Mężczyzna wziął nagły oddech, wpatrując się w oczy swojego alfy. Stiles zmusił się, aby czerwień zniknęła. Potem sięgnął i podwinął koszulkę Dereka. Rany na jego brzuchu zaczęły już się goić, najwyraźniej naboje Kate musiały być normalne.

\- Naprawdę masz zamiar pozwolić mu odejść o tak?! - wrzasnęła Kate za nimi. Stiles odwrócił się i zobaczył, że wciąż celowała w przerażonego Scotta.

\- On nic nie zrobił - odparł spokojnie Chris. Były to jednak pozory, Stiles słyszał szybkie bicie jego serca i odór potu.

\- Jest pieprzonym potworem, Chris! Zabijamy takich jak on! Tego zostaliśmy nauczeni!

\- Kate - zaczął Chris, ale Stiles przestał go słuchać i skupił się z powrotem na Dereka, który wciąż na niego patrzył.

\- Chcesz ją zabić? - zapytał cicho, zaciskając palce wokół nadgarstka starszego mężczyzny. - Mogę przytrzymać Chrisa.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? - zapytał równie cicho Derek z nadzieją w oczach.

Stiles pokiwał głową.

\- Zasłużyła na to. Powinieneś to zrobić.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. Za nimi Kate znów zaczęła krzyczeć wściekle na Chrisa, który próbował uspokoić siostrę. Stiles znał odpowiedź jeszcze zanim Derek się odezwał.

\- Zrobię to.

Po tych słowach wszystko zdarzyło się bardzo szybko. Stiles skoczył na nie spodziewającego się Chrisa i przyszpilił go do ziemi, Derek w tym samym czasie zaatakował Kate, pazurami rozrywając jej gardło. Kobieta nacisnęła spust, ale nabój uderzył w ziemię, nie Scotta. Allison wrzasnęła i rzuciła się w tył, rękoma zakrywając buzię. Chris wypuścił z dłoni pistolet i wpatrywał się w ciało swojej siostry. Przez kilkanaście sekund nikt się nie ruszył. W końcu jednak Stiles podniósł się z Chrisa i stanął nad mężczyzną, oddychając głęboko przez usta.

Scott zerwał się z ziemi i podbiegł do Allison, obejmując ją i chowając jej twarz w swojej piersi. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać i drżeć. Stiles odwrócił od nich wzrok i popatrzył na Dereka, który powoli zaczął do niego podchodzić. Nastolatek oblizał nerwowo usta, obserwując neutralną mimikę twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Co się stało.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś nauczyć się używać znaków zapytania - parsknął Stiles zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Stiles - warknął Derek.

\- Peter zaproponował mi Ugryzienie, odmówiłem, ale i tak mnie ugryzł. Potem go zabiłem.

Derek studiował go wzrokiem przez kilkanaście sekund. Potem zapytał:

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- A jak myślisz? - fuknął i zaświecił oczami. Derek odpowiedział takim samym czynem. - On i jego szurnięta pielęgniarka są w bagażniku. Musisz mi pomóc spalić ciała i samochód.

Odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku auta. Chciał mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy, aby móc wrócić do domu i tam w zaciszu zacząć wariować i panikować. Wiedział, że powinien poważnie porozmawiać z Derekiem, Scottem i Argentami, ale nie miał na to siły.

\- Przyniosę benzynę i ogień - mruknął Derek i zaczął iść w kierunku domu.

Stiles otworzył bagażnik i zatkał dłonią nos, starając się nie zwymiotować czując odór śmierci. Sięgnął do środka i wyciągnął Petera za kołnierz jego płaszcza, wyrzucając go brutalnie na ziemię. Z pielęgniarką nie był bardziej delikatny. Nie zasłużyli na dobre traktowanie, nawet po śmierci.

Zaciągając tą dwójkę bliżej domu Stiles czuł na sobie spojrzenia Chrisa i Scotta. Allison wciąż płakała wtulona w pierś swojego chłopaka. Argent wstał z ziemi, palce zaciśnięte na broni. Nie celował w Stilesa, ale chłopak był pewny, że gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, Chris postrzeliłby go w ciągu sekundy.

Kiedy Derek wyszedł z domu z kanistrem i zapałkami Stiles akurat ułożył Petera i pielęgniarkę na ziemi. Bez słowa wilkołak zaczął polewać benzyną ciała. Potem wycofał się parę kroków razem ze Stilesem i odpalił zapałkę, którą rzucił do przodu. Wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki, oczy nigdy nie opuszczające palących się ciał.

Nowy alfa chciał objąć Dereka i zabrać go z tego miejsca. Nie powinien patrzeć jak jego wujka pożerają gorące płomienie.

\- Stiles - odezwał się za nimi Chris. Nastolatek odwrócił się powoli i popatrzył na łowcę. - Zabiłeś Petera.

\- Tak - odparł z ciężkim westchnięciem i potarł dłońmi twarz, próbując pozbyć się mrowienia. - I teraz jestem alfą.

\- Wiesz co to oznacza.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Miał przerąbane. Dopiero co przemieniony wilkołak, który został alfą. Może i miał teraz nad sobą kontrolę, ale kto wie co się stanie jutro czy w następnym tygodniu. A pełnia? To będzie koszmar.

\- Musisz nauczyć się panowania nad sobą. Jeżeli nie, będziemy musieli się tobą zająć.

\- Wiem. I masz moje pozwolenie na zabicie mnie jeżeli stanę się niebezpieczny.

Chris otworzył szeroko oczy, jego serce przeskoczyło jedno uderzenie z szoku.

\- Mówię poważnie - Stiles nalegał. - Jeżeli kiedykolwiek stracę nad sobą panowanie i skrzywdzę kogoś niewinnego w jakikolwiek sposób, musisz mnie zabić, Argent.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem aż w końcu łowca pokiwał głową. Potem zerknął w bok na jego córkę i Scotta, który mruczał jakieś głupoty do ucha dziewczyny. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na nieruchome ciało swojej siostry, mężczyzna powiedział:

\- Pozwoliłeś mu zabić Kate.

\- Zasłużyła na to - odparł twardo, cichy warkot uciekł z jego gardła. - Doskonale o tym wiesz. Powinna zostać ukarana za to co zrobiła już dawno temu.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia.

\- Ale inni mieli. I nic nie zrobili!

Chris zacisnął szczękę. Zapach wstydu ulatywał z niego falami, rozchodząc się po pobliskim terenie i maskując odór śmierci.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił swoje serce.

\- Okej. Oto co zrobimy. Pozbędziemy się resztek ciał Petera i jego pielęgniarki. Musimy coś zrobić z autem. Mój ojciec jest na tropie twojej siostry. Zostawimy ją w środku tego domu z naszyjnikiem, który dała Allison. Damy anonimowy cynk policji. Zostanie ona zapisana jako ta, która wywołała pożar i zabiła tych ludzi, których zabił Peter. Rozejdziemy się w swoje strony, a za parę dni kiedy sytuacja się uspokoimy, spotkamy się i porozmawiamy o tym jak będzie wyglądała sytuacja pomiędzy nami w Beacon Hills.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Chris ciekawie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru uciekać przed wami - oświadczył Stiles. - I nie chcę być upolowanym. Więc. Ustanowimy sojusz na warunkach, które odpowiadają obu stronom.

\- Skąd ta pewność, że się zgodzę?

\- Jestem tylko dzieckiem. Ledwo co skończyłem szesnaście lat. Nie sądzę, abyś był chętny do zabicia dzieciaka. Nawet jeżeli jestem teraz wilkołakiem i alfą. Udowodniłeś to celując w swoją siostrę.

Chris pokiwał powoli głową i spokojnie schował pistolet do kabury. Zabezpieczył ją z cichym pyknięciem i popatrzył z powrotem na Stilesa.

\- Zajmę się autem i sytuacją z Kate - powiedział. - Ty powinieneś iść do domu i odpocząć. Postaraj się nauczyć kontroli.

\- Pewnie prześpię jakieś dwa dni - mruknął Stiles i potarł dłońmi oczy. - Ominę parę dni szkoły.

\- Co powiesz Szeryfowi? - zapytał idąc w kierunku Kate.

\- Udam chorobę - odparł nastolatek i wzruszył ramionami. - Albo coś innego. Nie wiem. Wymyślę coś.

Chris pokiwał głową i już więcej się nie odezwał. Stiles odwrócił się do Dereka, który wciąż wpatrywał się w płonące ciała. Mężczyzna zdawał się być zatopiony w swoim własnym świecie. Nie był pewny czy byłoby bezpieczne odezwanie się do niego w tej chwili. Popatrzył na Scotta i Allison. Ta dwójka wciąż tkwiła w ciasnym uścisku całkowicie ignorując ich otaczający świat.

Stiles westchnął i ruszył przed siebie. Chciał znaleźć się jak najszybciej w domu.

Więc zaczął biec.

Był o wiele zwinniejszy i szybszy. Widział to co było dookoła pomimo tego, że była noc. Potknął się raz czy dwa, ale się nie wywrócił, więc Stiles uznał to za sukces.

Był zmęczony jak nigdy. Kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Chciał od razu położyć się na łóżku, ale wciąż miał na sobie zakrwawione ubrania. Jeżeli Szeryf by go tam zobaczył na pewno zażądałby odpowiedzi na pytania, na które Stiles nie był przygotowany. Dosłownie ostatkiem sił zdjął z siebie ciuchy, schował je do plastykowej torby i schował pod łóżkiem. Umył tylko ręce i buzie, nie przejmując się zaschniętą krwią na ramionach i piersi. Po założeniu spodni od piżamy i bluzy, materiał zasłaniał plamy, więc Stiles nie martwił się.

Kiedy w końcu wsunął się pod przykrycia, nastolatek zasnął po dwóch sekundach.

 

Szeryf był wściekły kiedy znalazł Stilesa spokojnie śpiącego w swoim pokoju następnego dnia. Jak się okazuje, mężczyzna myślał, że Stilesowi coś się stało. Jackson najwyraźniej powiedział mu, że to jego syn zabrał Lydię na bal. Tą samą Lydię, która znajdowała się w szpitalu walcząc o życie. Stiles skrzywił się kiedy uświadomił sobie, że totalnie zapomniał o tej dziewczynie.

Po długim i zmyślonym wytłumaczeniu gdzie był i co robił, Stiles zapytał ojca co się stało poprzedniej nocy.

\- Znaleźliśmy martwą Kate Argent w starym domu Hale'ów. To ona odpowiada za pożar i śmierć ludzi z kilku ostatnich tygodni. Słuchaj, Stiles, muszę wracać na stację. Jest kupa roboty - westchnął John. - Postaram się wrócić na kolację, ale nie jestem pewny czy dam radę.

\- Przyniosę ci jedzenie - zaoferował Stiles.

\- Proszę, nie. Karmisz mnie jak jakiegoś królika, więcej tego nie zniosę.

\- Och, bardzo cie przepraszam, że się o ciebie troszczę, ojcze kochany!

Szeryf wywrócił oczami i poczochrał włosy syna. Stiles wyczuł na jego dłoni zapach pączków. Ha. Kontrolowanie diety jego ojca będzie teraz o wiele łatwiejsze. Będzie wstanie wyczuć dokładnie wszystko co szeryf wcześniej zjadł.

Bycie wilkołakiem miało najwyraźniej jakieś zalety.

Po tym jak Szeryf wyszedł z domu, Stiles poszedł na górę do łazienki. Rozebrał się do naga i wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, odkręcając gorącą wodę. Stiles zawsze uwielbiał brać prysznice, naprawdę. Potrafił spędził godziny pod natryskiem, nucąc i rozmyślając, jednocześnie spokojnie skrobiąc gąbką swoje ciało. Teraz jednak kiedy dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom nastolatek czuł o wiele więcej. Każde pojedyncze uderzenie cienkich strumieni wody na jego skórze. Krople szybko sunące po jego brzuchu, plecach, nogach. Słyszał syczenie i buczenie rur w ścianach. Plask wody o ścianę i ziemię. Potrafił skupić się na każdej z tej rzeczy, wsłuchując się zafascynowany.

Musiał jednak w końcu wyjść z łazienki kiedy woda zmieniła się z ciepłej na lodowatą. Poczuł się niego winny, wiedząc, że jego długie prysznice obciążały ich budżet domowy.

Stiles wytarł dokładnie całe swoje ciało stojąc przed lustrem i obserwując swoje odbicie. Niczym się zmienił. Rana na jego nadgarstku całkowicie zniknęła, nie było nawet blizny. Tak naprawdę na całym jego ciele nie było  _żadnej_  blizny. Wszystkie zniknęły. Ta na kolanie po upadku z roweru, jedna na dole brzucha po usunięciu jego wyrostka, jedna tuż nad lewym sutkiem po tym jak Scott przez przypadek dźgnął go ostrym ołówkiem. Nie było ich. jego skóra była idealnie czysta, naznaczona jedynie ciemnymi pieprzykami.

Po skończeniu wycierania się Stiles zawinął ręcznik w pasie i nachylił się do przodu, przybliżając swoją twarz do lustra. Przymknął oczy i skupił się, starając się wyobrazić sobie samego siebie z czerwonymi oczami i wydłużonymi kłami oraz pazurami. Po około pięciu sekundach skrzywił się czując nagły ostry ból jego czaszki, dziąseł i paznokci. Otworzył oczy i popatrzył na swoje przemienione odbicie.

Jego oczy świeciły ostrą czerwienią. Kły wystawały spomiędzy nieco uchylonych ust. Rysy jego twarzy zrobiły się bardziej zwierzęce, czubki uszu stały się szpiczaste. Przypominał Scotta kiedy ten się przemieniał. Stiles zastanowił się czy kiedykolwiek będzie wyglądał jak Peter jako wilkołak. Miał nadzieję, że nie.

Stiles westchnął i pokręcił głową, zwieszając ją w dół pomiędzy ramionami. Ponownie się skupił, przypominając sobie noce spędzone z mamą na kanapie oglądając Star Wars. Po kilku sekundach wrócił do wyglądania jak całkowicie normalny człowiek.

Wychodząc z łazienki Stiles usłyszał jak okno w jego pokoju zostaje otwarte i ktoś przez nie wchodzi. Uniósł głowę do góry i powąchał powietrze. Poczuł zapach ziemi, lasu i płomieni. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem, ale wiedział, że jest to Derek.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju powoli i odrobinę niepewnie. Derek Hale faktycznie stał przy otwartym oknie. Wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego i zagubionego. Na jego twarzy widniał lekki zarost, którego mężczyzna nie zgolił. Ubrany był w ciemne obcisłe dżinsy i czerwony sweter z dziurami na kciuki, który sprawiał, że Derek wyglądał _uroczo_.

Co do cholery...?

\- Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział Derek nie patrząc mu w oczy, ale na jego pierś.

Stiles pokiwał głową i podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej pierwsze lepsze spodnie i koszulkę z Iron Mana. Odwrócił się tyłem do Dereka i upuścił ręcznik na ziemię, mając nadzieję, że wilkołak odwrócił wzrok. Może powinien pójść jednak do łazienki i tam się ubrać... Ale cóż, było już za późno.

Założył spodnie, nie przejmując się zakładaniem bielizny. Czasem lubił chodzić bez niej. Dzisiaj czuł się akurat tak, więc totalnie zignorował szufladę pełną bokserek. Po założeniu koszulki odwrócił się do Dereka.

\- Musisz przyjąć mnie do swojego stada - powiedział od razu Derek. - Ja jestem omegą, potrzebuję alfy aby nie zdziczeć, ty jesteś alfą i potrzebujesz stada, aby nie oszaleć. Więc weź mnie.

\- Och. Um. O-okej? - odezwał się niepewnie Stiles. - J-jak to ma wyglądać? Mam ci pokazać kto tu jest alfą? - zapytał zdezorientowany. - Powinienem cię ugryźć czy coś?

Derek pokręcił głową i zrobił parę kroków w kierunku Stilesa. Zaświecił oczami, Stiles odpowiedział tym samym gestem.

\- Muszę pokazać ci moją szyję w geście poddania, a ty musisz naznaczyć mnie swoim zapachem. Potrzyj dłonią moją szyję i potem ją poliż.

\- Cze- co? Mam cię _polizać_?! - zapytał cienkim głosem Stiles.

\- Tak - burknął Hale, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego co się musiało stać.

Ta, on prawdopodobnie był obrzydzony myślą, że zostanie polizany przez jakiegoś gówniarza, podczas gdy Stiles obawiał się, że nagle dostanie erekcji, ponieważ - halo - miał mieć język na skórze Dereka. Facet był gorący jak słońce, proszę nie oceniać Stilesa, okej?

Derek stanął tuż przed Stilesem i zamknął oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem odchylił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając szyję. Nastolatek przełknął szyję, serce szybko bijące w piersi. Oblizał usta jednocześnie sięgając powoli prawą ręką w górę. Derek pachniał niecierpliwością i nutką zdenerwowania. Okej, Stiles zdecydowanie musiał dowiedzieć się więcej o byciu wilkołakiem, specjalnie kiedy teraz potrafił wyczuć emocje, nie wiedząc dokładnie _jakim_ _cudem_.

Skóra Dereka była ciepła, niemalże gorąca jakby wilkołak miał gorączkę. Stiles najpierw delikatnie zacisnął palce z tyłu szyi wilkołaka, ale potem szybko zmienił uścisk na mocny i pewny. Derek zamarł i wstrzymał oddech. Wtedy Stiles powoli przesunął dłonią po jego szyi aż do piersi. Nawet się nie zastanowił, ale od razu się nachylił i przycisnął język do skóry.

Poczuł delikatną warstwę potu, co powinno być obrzydliwe, ale zamiast tego, smakowało to niespodziewanie dobrze. Było tam coś jeszcze, nie Stiles nie był wstanie nazwać tego smaku. Ledwo co powstrzymał jęk kiedy sunął językiem w górę. Derek wciąż się nie poruszył ani nie zaczął oddychać, ale jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, prawdopodobnie nawet szybciej niż Stilesa. Alfa kończąc ruch języka tuż pod uchem wilkołaka dodał delikatne drapnięcie dolnym rzędem zębów. Poczuł jak całe ciało Dereka zadrżało i nieznacznie przycisnęło się do jego dotyku.

Stiles odsunął się parę sekund później oddychając ciężko. Jego oddech był ciężki i szybki, oczy świecące czerwienią, a penis w połowie twardy. Byłby zawstydzony jak cholera gdyby nie fakt, że widział zarys erekcji Dereka.

Nagle coś w jego umyśle kliknęło. Natychmiastowo poczuł niewidzialną więź prowadząca prosto do jego nowej bety. Była ona ciepła, mocna i trwała. Czuł poprzez nią zadowolenie, w którym tkwił aktualnie Derek. Boże, czy każdy moment z nową betą będzie dokładnie jak ten? Czy ten zrobi się niemalże całkowicie twardy jak przyjmie do swojego małego stada Scotta? Oczywiście o ile Scott będzie chciał do nich dołączyć. Stiles szczerze powiedziawszy nie miał pojęcia gdzie dokładnie stoi teraz ich przyjaźń.

\- Czy to to? - zapytał Dereka.

Wilkołak odetchnął powoli i nachylił z powrotem głowę, otwierając oczy i wpatrując się prosto w Stilesa. Skinął delikatnie. Zaczął wyciągać rękę w kierunku Stilesa, ale szybko ją cofnął kiedy uświadomił sobie co robi. Stiles wywęszył zawstydzenie. Nie chciał tego, aby Derek wstydził się tego, że chce dotykać Stilesa. Kurwa, on sam pragnął objąć Hale'a i pokryć go swoim zapachem, aby wszyscy wiedzieli do kogo dokładnie należy. Chciał czuć ciepło i dotyk Dereka.

Wyciągnął dłoń i zawinął palce wokół nadgarstka wilkołaka przed nim. Podniósł jego ramię ku górze i przycisnął jego rękę do swojej szyi. Nie odsłonił jej, nie przechylił głowę. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że taki czyn zaburzy relację alfa-beta, ale chciał pokazać, że był Dereka tak samo jak Derek był jego.

\- Przepraszam, że zabiłem twojego wujka - powiedział cicho.

\- Był potworem. Zasłużył na to tak samo jak Kate - odparł równie cicho Derek z wzrokiem wbitym w swoją dłoń na szyi Stilesa.

\- Ale wciąż. Był ostatnim członkiem twojej rodziny. Przepraszam, że ci to odebrałem.

Derek popatrzył mu w oczy. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał przez następne kilkanaście sekund. Stiles wsłuchiwał się w bicie serca Dereka, wyciszając wszystkie inne dźwięki dookoła.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął w końcu Derek. Stiles pokiwał głową i poszedł za instynktem, pochylając się i pocierając swój policzek o Dereka. - Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry - zauważył Derek. - I spokojny. Nie spodziewałem się tego.

\- Och, no cóż - wzruszył ramionami Stiles i odsunął się nieco od Dereka, aby móc na niego popatrzeć. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Jestem Batmanem.

Derek wywrócił oczami i prychnął. W tej samej chwili napięcie pomiędzy nimi zniknęło.

\- Nie będę twoim Robinem - ostrzegł.

\- Możesz być Supermanem!

\- Mam być gościem, który nosi majtki na leginsach? Hm, nie dzięki.

Stiles zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Wyminął Dereka, ignorując uczucie pustki kiedy dłoń wilkołaka zsunęła się z jego szyi. Usiadł na fotelu przy biurku i otworzył laptopa i wpisał hasło. Potem odwrócił się ponownie do Dereka, który usiadł na skraju jego łóżka.

\- Pomożesz mi stać się dobrym alfa? - zapytał prosto z mostu, nieco zaskakując Dereka.

\- Spróbuję. Ale niewiele wiem, nigdy nie było mi pisane zostanie alfą, więc nie przeszedłem odpowiedniego szkolenia jako dziecko.

\- Ale pamiętasz swoją mamę, tak? Ona była twoją alfą.

Derek pokiwał głową. Stiles poprzez ich więź poczuł smutek i żal emanujący od wilkołaka i od razu pożałował wspomnienie Talii.

\- Była najlepszą alfą. Nigdy nie spotkałem lepszego wilka od niej - powiedział szczerze Derek. Nachylił się, oparł łokcie na kolanach i złączył palce. - Postaram ci się pomóc z byciem wilkołakiem. Jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie zwariowałeś z przeciążenia zmysłów. Nowe wilki zawsze mają z tym problem. Ty od razu stałeś się alfą, więc wyczuwasz o wiele więcej niż bety. Powinieneś postradać zmysły, Stiles. Zachowujesz się jakbyś był urodzonym alfą. Nie jest to normalne. Prawdopodobnie za jakiś czas zaczniesz odczuwać faktyczne skutki ugryzienia. Musisz nauczyć się kontroli zanim to się stanie.

Stiles patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem i podziwem. Derek natomiast patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, jakby spodziewał się, że nastolatek zbombarduje go setkami pytań.

\- Myślę, że po raz pierwszy słyszę twoją wypowiedź składającą się z więcej niż dwóch zdań. Jestem pod wrażeniem, Derek! - pochwalił go Stiles.

Derek rzucił w niego poduszką.


	2. Chapter 2

Spędzili razem cały dzień. Derek kazał mu przemieniać się co jakiś czas. Czasem musiał zmienić się niemalże cały, a czasem musiał tylko wysunąć jednego pazura. Szło mu z tym naprawdę dobrze. Derek był bardzo zaskoczony kiedy Stiles podążał za jego wskazówkami od razu robiąc to co powinien.

\- To tak jakbyś był wilkiem od lat - mruknął kiedy szykował się do wyjścia.

\- Imponujące, prawda? - zapytał Stiles z głupim wyszczerzem na buzi.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie. - Derek wywrócił oczami i wyskoczył przez okno.

\- Istnieje coś takiego jak drzwi, dziwaku! - zawołał za nim nastolatek.

Pokręcił głową i westchnął siadając na fotelu przy biurku. Wcześniej kiedy był jeszcze Derek, Stiles otworzył kilka najbardziej wiarygodnych stron o wilkołakach. Były one pełne starych legend, ostrzeżeń i uwag. Ustawił sobie strony w kolejności w jakiej miał zamiar je przeczytać. Pierwsza jednak nie była o wilkołakach, a o wilku szarym. Stiles postanowił dowiedzieć się więcej o ich mniemanych kuzynach.

W trakcie czytania zapisywał sobie na kartce pytania, które miał zamiar zadać Derekowi przy ich następnym spotkaniu. Czy będą musieli polować na zwierzęta? Czy naznaczanie ich terenu faktycznie wymaga moczu i kału? Miał nadzieję, że nie...

Po jakimś czasie postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę i coś zjeść. Był głodny jak wilk. Ha, wilk.

Stojąc w kuchni przed lodówką uświadomił sobie, że nie mieli nic do jedzenia. Jedynie suchy chleb, masło, zepsute mleko i kilka pomidorów. W szafce znalazł puste opakowanie płatków. Nic poza tym. A był głodny. Przeraźliwie głodny. Z Derekiem wcześniej zamówił pięć pizz, które zjedli wspólnie i się najedli, ale to było parę godzin temu.

Potrzebował mięsa. Na wczoraj, naprawdę. Miał ochotę na krwistego steka i dobrze wypieczonego kurczaka. Może nawet i parę kurczaków. Cholera, wiedział, że wilkołaki jadały więcej niż zwykli ludzie, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie aż tak źle.

Warknął pod nosem z niezadowolenia i pobiegł na górę po klucze do Jeepa i portfel. Miał zamiar pojechać do sklepu i zrobić ogromne zakupy, które normalnie starczyłyby na cały miesiąc, ale teraz prawdopodobnie znikną po tygodniu.

Idąc na dół do auta wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i napisał wiadomość do Dereka, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna jeszcze nie śpi. Nie chciał przerywać mu snu i zasłużonego odpoczynku.

**czy to normalne, że mam ochotę na krwistego steka? takiego nawet surowego?**

Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa.

**Tak.**

Stiles mruknął pod nosem i schował telefon do kieszeni spodni. Wsiadł do Jeepa i wyjechał z podjazdu, mentalnie robiąc listę zakupów. Postanowił także odwiedzić swojego tatę na stacji i go nakarmić.

Powinien poważnie porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem. O wszystkim co się ostatnio działo. Nie chciał wrzucać go do świata istot rodem z horrorów ponieważ bał się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Ale Szeryf byłby prawdopodobnie bezpieczniejszy wiedząc co się dzieje i czego ma się spodziewać. Może nawet udało by się go przekonać do wymiany wszystkich kul w pistoletach na stacji na te specjalne z tojadem. W tym musiałby mu pomóc Chris Argent, ale Stiles podejrzewał, że mężczyzna przystałby na ten pomysł niemalże od razu.

Nastolatek potrzebował jednak porozmawiać o tym z Derekiem. To była także jego tajemnica, więc mężczyzna może się nie zgodzić na wyjawienie prawdy.

Zaparkował jak najbliżej sklepu i wyjął z kieszeni monetę, aby wrzucić ją do wózka, który popchał do środka. Ludzi było mało, głównie były to starsze panie, które zamiast robić zakupy to plotkowały przy regale z gazetami i czasopismami.

W ciągu dziesięciu minut zapakował ponad połowę wózka. Było to niemalże samo mięso. Kurczaki, steki, karkówki, schabowe, mięso mielone... Na nich leżały dziesiątki opakowań różnych przypraw i dodatków.

Potem dostał ochotę na jakąś przekąskę. Do wózka wrzucił kilkanaście opakowań czipsów, trochę ciasteczek. Kiedy sięgał po czekoladę stwierdził, że dobrze będzie zapytać się Dereka czy mogą ją jeść.

 **Nie jesteśmy psami, Stiles.**  odpowiedział wilkołak po ponad minucie.

Nastolatek parsknął i wywrócił oczami. Do wózka wrzucił trzy tabliczki czekolady.

Po dwudziestu minutach Stiles miał wszystko co chciał i stał przy kasie. Kasjer, niewiele starszy od niego, uniósł brwi jak zobaczył ilość mięsa. Stiles wzruszył tylko ramionami i posłał mi lekki uśmiech. Zapłacił, w myślach narzekając, że zbankrutował na jakiś miesiąc. Naprawdę powinien poszukać sobie jakiejś pracy.

Na parkingu kiedy pakował siatki z zakupami do Jeepa ktoś do niego podbiegł. Instynktownie Stiles chciał od razu złapać tego kogoś i przycisnąć do ziemi, ale powstrzymał się, nie chcąc robić sceny. Co jeżeli byłaby to jakaś starsza pani? Już i tak uchodził za dziwaka numer jeden w Beacon Hills. Nie chciał otrzymać jeszcze tytułu Poskramiacza Starszych Babć.

Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z osobą, która właśnie weszła w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Zamrugał zaskoczony kiedy zobaczył przed nim Scotta.

\- Scott - mruknął.

Oczy Scotta zabłysnęły złotem. Stiles odpowiedział błyśnięciem czerwieni. Poczuł gniew, którym zaczął pachnieć Scott i warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Poszedłem odwiedzić Lydię. Jej ugryzienie nie zniknęło. Nie przemienia się w wilkołaka. Nie było cię tam ze mną, chociaż powinieneś. Gdzie wczoraj byłeś? - zapytał Scott chłodno. - Oczywiście, po tym jak zabiłeś Petera i pozwoliłeś Derekowi zabić Kate.

Stiles zamrugał, kompletnie zrzucony z toru przez ton Scotta.

\- Ja- wróciłem do domu. Przespałem całą noc. Dzisiaj cały dzień spędziłem z Derekiem. Uczył mnie kontroli - wytłumaczył.

Scott fuknął i zwinął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie musiałby cię tego uczyć gdybyś zachował się jak prawdziwy przyjaciel i dał mi zabić Petera. Wtedy wróciłbym do bycia człowiekiem. Ale nie. Musiałeś wszystko spieprzyć!

Okej, że co kurwa? O czym Scott pieprzył? 'Gdybyś zachował się jak prawdziwy przyjaciel'? Co to niby miało znaczyć? Póki co to Scott zachowywał się tak jakby nie był przyjacielem Stilesa.

\- Scott, jesteś głupi czy głupi? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Pomyśl. Peter ugryzł mnie. Zabiłem go. Nie wróciłem do bycia człowiekiem. Stałem się wilkołakiem i alfą. Co, myślisz, że z tobą byłoby inaczej? Ta legenda prawdopodobnie to zwykły stek bzdur!

\- Nie wiesz tego! - krzyknął Scott. - Może na mnie by to zadziałało!

\- Scott, co w ciebie wstąpiło, do cholery? Czy ty dobrze się czu-

\- Och zamknij się! - przerwał mu Scott.

W tym momencie Stiles stracił cierpliwości i rzucił się na swojego przyjaciela z płonącymi oczami i wysuniętymi pazurami. Zaskoczony Scott runął na ziemię i zamrugał głupio kiedy Stiles przycisnął go do betonu, ręka wokół jego gardła, pazury głęboko w ciele. Młody alfa zawarczał długo i głęboko, powstrzymując chęć ryknięcia prosto w twarz wilkołaka. Byli w miejscu publicznym i nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Jestem alfą, omega. Nie masz prawa odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób - powiedział. Czuł jak pod nim całe ciało Scotta drżało z przerażenia. - Będziesz mnie szanował jeżeli nie chcesz abym zrobił ci krzywdę. Jestem zmęczony twoim zachowaniem, omega.

\- Nie jestem omegą - warknął Scott. Stiles zacisnął palce mocniej wokół jego szyi, wyciągając z niego cichy skowyt bólu.

\- Jesteś. Nie masz alfy. Peter jest martwy. A ja zdecydowanie nie chcę cię w moim stadzie, nie z takim zachowaniem i stosunkiem do mnie, Scott. Musisz się nauczyć szanować innych i nie być samolubnym. Skończyłem z byciem Robinem.

Puścił jego szyję i schował pazury. Wstał z ziemi, odwracając się i podchodząc do Jeepa.

\- Nie podchodź do mnie jeżeli masz zamiar pyskować i zachowywać jak pieprzony dziesięciolatek. Nie zapanuję nad sobą następnym razem - ostrzegł.

Scott usiadł na ziemi i popatrzył na Stilesa z czystą nienawiścią w oczach. Stiles poczuł ukłucie bólu w piersi.

\- Zmieniłeś się - wycedził Scott. - Nie mam na myśli tego, że jesteś teraz wilkiem i alfą. Zacząłeś się zmieniać już jakiś czas temu. Żałosne.

Stiles zacisnął szczękę i wsiadł do Jeepa, odpalając silnik i wyjeżdżając z parkingu, starając się nie myśleć o bolesnych słowach Scotta.

 

Miał zawieźć jedzenie ojcu, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, obawiając się, że nie ma nad sobą całkowitej kontroli. Nie chciał przemienić się i zaatakować Szeryfa. Nie chciał skrzywdzić nikogo.

Nie był już głodny. Rozładował zakupy do szafek i lodówki, a potem poszedł do siebie do pokoju. Leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, zastanawiając się dlaczego nie czuł niczego po tym jak zabił Petera. Tak, mężczyzna zasłużył na to, tak samo jak Kate. Ale. Ale Stiles tak czy siak kogoś zabił. Odebrał życie. I nie czuł się winny. Nie myślał o sobie jak o potworze czy mordercy.

Był zły na Scotta. Już od jakiegoś czasu ich przyjaźń była na skraju złamania. Stiles miał jednak nadzieję, że uda im się naprawić to co się pomiędzy nimi zepsuło. Najwyraźniej się mylił. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś myślał, że będą przyjaciółmi na zawsze. Na dobre i na złe.

Z jego myśli wyrwało go dzwonienie telefonu w kieszeni spodni. Z westchnięciem Stiles sięgnął w dół i wyciągnął urządzenie, zerkając na ekran. Derek.

\- Ta? - mruknął odbierając. Zamknął oczy i przewrócił się na bok, kuląc się w pozycji embrionalnej, ochraniając swój brzuch i szyję.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Derek. Brzmiał na zaniepokojonego. - Czuję, że coś jest nie tak poprzez naszą więź.

\- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj ze Scottem. Powiedział, że ugryzienie Lydii nie zniknęło, więc nie jest wilkołakiem.

\- Wiem. Czy to to cię zasmuciło?

\- Nie... Myślę- myślę, że ja i Scott nie jesteśmy już dłużej przyjaciółmi - powiedział cicho. - Jest na mnie zły, że zabiłem Petera i nie dałem mu szansy na powrót do bycia człowiekiem. Potem tak jakby wszedłem w tryb alfy i nieco go poszkodowałem bo straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Powiedział, że się zmieniłem. I że to nie przez to, że jestem wilkiem i alfą.

Derek westchnął po drugiej stronie. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odezwał. Stiles z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwał się w oddech Dereka i ledwo słyszalne bicie jego serca. Dźwięki te uspokajały Stilesa i lulały go do snu.

\- Z mojego doświadczenia wiem, że jeżeli ktoś mówi, że się zmieniłeś, to oznacza to to, że przestałeś się zachowywać w sposób, który im odpowiadał - powiedział w końcu miękko Derek. - Scott nie zasługuje na takiego przyjaciela i alfę jak ty.

Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie na słowa mężczyzny.

\- Dzięki, Der.

\- Nie ma za co. Weź ze mnie przykład i idź spać, Stiles, musisz odpocząć.

\- Okej.

\- Dobranoc, Stiles.

\- Czekaj! - powiedział nagle nieco spanikowanym głosem nastolatek. - Czy mógłbyś-

\- Czy mógłbym co? - zapytał Derek kiedy Stiles nie kontynuował.

\- Czy mógłbyś się nie rozłączać? Nie musisz się odzywać. Po prostu... dźwięk twojego oddechu i bicia serca mnie uspokaja.

Stiles usłyszał jak serce Dereka przeskoczyło jedno uderzenie i zaczęło pracować szybciej. Jego policzki zapłonęły z zawstydzenia i już miał powiedzieć, żeby Derek zapomniał o tym co właśnie powiedział, ale wtedy wilkołak po drugiej stronie mruknął cicho:

\- Jasne. Dobranoc, Stiles. Zobaczymy się jutro.

\- Branoc - szepnął nastolatek.

Wsłuchał się w odgłos materiału i skrzypienie starych sprężyn. Po chwili jedynym co słyszał był spokojny oddech Dereka i jego bicie serca. Stiles zasnął jakiś czas później, wciąż skulony na jego łóżku w ubraniach wyjściowych i skarpetkach.

 

Kiedy się obudził, z zadowoleniem odkrył, że Derek się nie rozłączył i wciąż spał, zgadując po jego spokojnym oddechu. Stiles nie chciał kończyć rozmowy, ale musiał wziąć prysznic i coś zjeść, więc nie było sensu dłużej wsłuchiwać się w oddech mężczyzny. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał.

Jego ojciec był w domu, Stiles słyszał jak krząta się po kuchni i szykuje sobie jedzenie. Nastolatek postanowił wstać i szybko iść na dół, aby skontrolować to co zje jego tata.

Zamiast brać prysznic (Stiles uznał, że weźmie go później) przebrał się w czyste ciuchy, tym razem zakładając czarne bokserki z logiem Batmana na tyłku.

Wchodząc do kuchni zobaczył jak Szeryf stoi przed otwartą lodówką i wpatruje się w górę mięsa w środku.

\- Hej, tato - powiedział przechodząc obok Szeryfa i wyciągając z szafki patelnię. Miał zamiar zrobić jajecznicę z dodatkiem mięsa, warzyw i innych rzeczy. To był jego specjał jeżeli chodzi o śniadania.

\- Stiles? Dlaczego nasza lodówka jest wypełniona niemalże samym mięsem? - zapytał Szeryf.

\- Byłem wczoraj na zakupach - odparł Stiles, co skutkowało Szeryfem patrzącym na niego wzrokiem mówiącym "no co ty nie powiesz".

Stiles zignorował ojca i kontynuował przygotowywanie swojego śniadania. Szeryf w końcu zrezygnował i usiadł przy stole z gazetą w ręku i kubkiem kawy przed sobą.

Po kilkunastu minutach Stiles usiadł przed ojcem z patelnią pełną jedzenia. Szeryf uniósł brwi na widok ilości jajek i dodatków, ale nie skomentował.

\- Wracam na stację - oświadczył Szeryf kiedy Stiles zmywał naczynia po śniadaniu. - Wrócę koło szesnastej.

\- Okej, będę czekać z obiadem.

\- Proszę nakarm mnie tym mięsem co jest w lodówce i zrezygnuj z zieleniny.

\- Możesz sobie marzyć, tatko.

Szeryf jęknął i wyszedł z kuchni marudząc pod nosem przez całą drogę do samochodu. Stiles uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odstawił ostatni czysty talerz na miejsce. Potem wziął szybki prysznic i usiadł przy biurku. Włączył laptopa i kontynuował wczorajsze czytanie o wilkołakach.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło, ale w pewnym momencie został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez Dereka, który położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nastolatek krzyknął (nie, to nie był pisk, okej?), podskoczył w miejscu i runął na ziemię, kolanem zahaczając o otwartą szufladę. Spędził kilka minut na podłodze masując obolałe miejsce i przeklinając Dereka.

\- Na cholerę mi wyostrzone zmysły skoro nawet cię nie słyszę jak wkradasz się do mnie do pokoju?! - zapytał zły.

Derek wzruszył ramionami i ściągnął skórzaną kurtkę.

\- To wina tego, że za bardzo się skupiasz i nie orientujesz się co się dzieje wokół ciebie - powiedział siadając na łóżku. - Musisz nauczyć się być czujnym przez cały czas.

\- Mądrala - mruknął Stiles podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- Plany na dziś?

\- Rozplanowanie sojuszu z Argentami. Chciałbym się z nimi spotkać jutro po szkole. Żeby mieć to z głowy jak najszybciej - wytłumaczył.

Derek pokiwał głową.

\- Wiesz mniej więcej czego od nich chcesz? - spytał.

\- Zero polowań na ciebie i na mnie, chyba że coś się staje i nagle zdziczejemy i skrzywdzimy niewinnych. W żadnym innym wypadku. Będą musieli nas powiadomić o każdym przyjeździe nowego łowcy do miasta i będą musieli powiedzieć im, że nie można na nas polować. Chcę jeszcze ustalić kawałek terenu, do którego Argenci nie będą mieli żadnego wstępu. Miejsce na pełnie księżyca i trening. Ale do tego potrzebuję mapy terenu, który należy do naszego stada.

\- Mogę ci wyznaczyć na mapie jeżeli jakąś tutaj masz - zaproponował Derek. Stiles skinął głową i wyjął z szuflady mapę miasta oraz marker. Podał to Derekowi, który klęknął na ziemi i rozłożył papier.

\- To by było na tyle, pewnie wymyślę coś jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy. Czy jest coś czego ty byś chciał?

Derek zamarł z markerem tuż nad papierem. Przez chwilę nic nie powiedział, ale w końcu odezwał się cicho i niepewnie, jakby obawiał się, że Stiles może się pogniewać.

\- Nie chcę aby Argenci byli ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu jeżeli nie jest to konieczne. Ogólnie nie chcę być przy nich.

\- Okej. Możemy to zaaranżować.

Przez sekundę Stiles miał wrażenie, że zobaczył jak usta Dereka wykrzywiając się w miękkim uśmiechu, ale szybko to minęło, więc nastolatek stwierdził, że musiało mu się wydawać.

\- Chcę powiedzieć mojemu tacie - wyznał Stiles. - Powinien wiedzieć. Zresztą może być to pomocne jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Derek pokiwał głową i wstał z klęczek z mapą w ręce.

\- To dobry pomysł. Kiedy chcesz z nim porozmawiać? - zapytał kładąc mapę na biurku. Był tak blisko Stilesa, że chłopak czuł na swojej skórze jego ciepło i oddech.

\- Dzisiaj. Wraca z pracy o szesnastej na obiad - powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Derek kucnął obok niego. Stiles wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na tyle szyi wilkołaka. Jego beta przybliżył się jeszcze bliżej, zapach zadowolenia opanował cały pokój.

\- Chcesz żebym przy tym był?

\- Tak, ale tylko i wyłącznie jeżeli czujesz się z tym komfortowo. Jeżeli nie, to sam sobie poradzę - zapewnił Stiles z lekkim uśmiechem. Przesunął dłoń do góry i przeczesał palcami włosy Dereka.

\- Chcę przy tym być.

\- Okej. Co powiesz na to, aby pomóc mi z obiadem?

W odpowiedzi Derek popatrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i wstał, łapiąc Stilesa za nadgarstek. Pociągnął swojego alfę w dół do kuchni, gdzie zlokalizował stary, wyblakły fartuszek. Z wyszczerzem założył go na rumieniącego się nastolatka.

\- Więc co robimy? - zapytał otwierając lodówkę i unosząc brwi na widok ilości mięsa.

\- Steki - odparł Stiles. - Mój tata je uwielbia.

\- Zamierzasz go przekabacić jedzeniem? - prychnął Derek, ale posłusznie wyjął mięso z lodówki.

\- Yep.

Szykując obiad Derek i Stiles spokojnie rozmawiali na różne tematy, lepiej się poznając. Jak się okazuje, Derek był ogromnym fanem Harry'ego Pottera. Potrafił cytować ulubione teksty z książki z takim uczuciem, że Stilesowi aż miękły kolana. Nigdy wcześniej nie oglądał Star Treka, więc kiedy Stiles się o tym dowiedział zarządził, że zrobią sobie w przyszły weekend maraton.

Derek nie mówił o swojej rodzinie, ale gorliwie słuchał o mamie Stilesa. Zadawał pytania na jej temat i uważnie słuchał odpowiedzi, czasem uśmiechając się.

Stiles uwielbiał uśmiech Dereka.

Ogólnie czas minął im naprawdę szybko i miło. Kiedy usłyszeli jak samochód Szeryfa parkuje na podjeździe stężeli odrobinę i popatrzyli po sobie nawzajem. Stiles wyczuł zdenerwowanie Dereka, więc przybliżył się do niego i objął ręką tył jego szyi. Drugą dłonią przesunął po ramieniu bety. Mężczyzna zrelaksował się i przycisnął do dotyku swojego alfy.

\- Stiles?! - zawołał Szeryf.

Stiles ścisnął szyję Dereka po raz ostatni i puścił go, robiąc krok w tył i ściągając fartuszek.

\- W kuchni, tato!

Mężczyzna zdjął w holu kurtkę i kaburę oraz buty. Stiles cierpliwie czekał ze swoją betą przy stole pełnym jedzenia, zastanawiając się jak powinien powiedzieć ojcu prawdę.

Szeryf wszedł do kuchni i zamarł na widok Dereka stojącego nieco za Stilesem. Jego ręka instynktownie ruszyła do jego pasa, ale tam nie było już broni, więc nie miał co złapać.

\- Hale - powiedział ostrożnie Szeryf i zerknął na Stilesa. Jego serce biło szybciej niż powinno. Pachniał zdenerwowaniem i niepokojem.

\- Szeryfie - mruknął Derek.

\- Co robisz w moim domu, Hale?

\- Jest tutaj aby pomóc mi w rozmowie z tobą - oznajmił Stiles z nerwowym uśmiechem.

Szeryf zmarszczył brwi i przeskoczył wzrokiem z syna na Dereka i potem z powrotem na syna.

\- To nie żaden gang ani nic, prawda?

Stiles skrzywił się i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie gang. Ale jestem dość pewny, że wolałbyś, abym był w gangu po tym jak się dowiesz prawdy.

\- Stiles. - Głos Szeryfa był ostrzegawczy, wyraźnie mówiący, że Stiles powinien lepiej uważać na to co ma zamiar powiedzieć.

\- Więc. Tato. Wilkołaki są prawdziwe.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Myślę, że złamałeś swojego tatę - mruknął Derek po dziesięciu minutach ciszy ze strony Szeryfa.

Stiles nerwowo przygryzł dolną wargę, dalej obserwując swojego ojca i wsłuchując się w jego serce, aby mieć pewność, że mężczyzna nie dostanie żadnego ataku. Szeryf siedział przez nimi z rękoma na stole i wzrokiem pustym, jakby był myślami gdzieś kompletnie indziej. Przerażał nieco Stilesa.

\- Tato? - odezwał się niepewnie. Wyciągnął rękę i pstryknął palcami przed twarzą Szeryfa, który od razu podskoczył i potrząsnął głową. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Czy wszy- Stiles, właśnie się dowiedziałem, że wilkołaki są prawdziwe! - powiedział Szeryf gorączkowym szeptem. - Ty jesteś wilkołakiem. On - wskazał palcem na Dereka, który uniósł wyzywają brwi - jest wilkołakiem. Ty jesteś jego alfą. Ponieważ zabiłeś Petera Hale'a i zabrałeś mu jego moc alfy. Co do cholery, Stiles?!

Nastolatek skrzywił się nieco i opadł ciężko plecami na oparcie krzesła.

\- To nie tak, że to wszystko planowałem, tato. To po prostu... tak jakby się zdarzyło.

\- Tak jakby się zdarzyło - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Szeryf.

\- Tak - Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- To szaleństwo. Czyste szaleństwo.

Stiles westchnął ciężko i przeczesał potarł dłonią tył głowy.

\- Słuchaj, tato, wiem, że masz pewnie wiele pytań i że wciąż jesteś w szoku. Powinieneś się z tym przespać, na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. Jeżeli nie czujesz się bezpiecznie ze mną tutaj, mogę zostawić cię samego na jakiś czas. Pójdę d-

\- Nie. O czym ty do cholery gadasz, Stiles? Nie czuję się bezpiecznie z tobą tutaj? Co to ma znaczyć?!

\- Cóż... właśnie dowiedziałeś się, że jestem stworzeniem prosto z horrorów i na dodatek zabiłem kogoś - mruknął niepewnie chłopak.

\- Stiles, z tego co mi powiedziałem to Peter na to jak najbardziej zasłużył. A co do tego stworzenia prosto z horrorów? To wciąż ty, nieważne, że teraz masz świecące oczy i stajesz się bardziej owłosiony.

Chłopak otworzył usta, aby zacząć protestować, ale spojrzenie Szeryfa sprawiło, że zacisnął szczękę i uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Okej, może i był alfą, ale jego tata wciąż go czasami przerażał.

\- I tak, potrzebuję czasu aby się z tym wszystkim pogodzić, ale nie oznacza to to, że nie chcę cię w domu.

\- Och, okej. To... dobrze...

Derek obok niego parsknął śmiechem, który od razu zamaskował kaszlnięciem. Stiles posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, a beta jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Patrząc na starszego wilkołaka Stiles przypomniał sobie pewną rzecz, którą przeczytał poprzedniego dnia na temat alf i ich zobowiązań.

\- Tato, Derek z nami zamieszka - powiedział.

I Derek i Szeryf popatrzyli na niego jakby wyrósł nagle drugą głowę.

\- Nie, nie zamieszkam - warknął Derek zerkając nerwowo na Szeryfa.

\- Tak, zamieszkasz.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ wciąż mieszkasz w tej spalonej ruinie w lesie! - syknął Stiles obracając się na krześle w kierunku Dereka. - Jestem twoim alfą i powinienem zapewnić ci dach nad głową. Nie stać mnie an kupno ci domu, więc zamieszkasz z nami.

\- Nie, jest mi tam dobrze, nie potrzebuję niczego innego.

\- Raczej nie uważasz, że zasługujesz na coś innego - warknął w odpowiedzi chłopak. - Jeszcze chwila i ten dom się całkowicie zawali. Nie masz tam prądu ani wody. To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce do przebywania, co dopiero mieszkania!

\- Stiles, nie obchodzi mnie to w jakich warunkach mieszkam.

\- Ale mnie tak.

Derek otoworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym czasie Szeryf odchrząknął. Wilkołaki odwróciły głowy, patrząc na mężczyznę z irytacją.

\- Derek, zamieszkasz z nami - oświadczył Szeryf. Uniósł rękę i uciszył wilkołaka, kiedy ten zaczął protestować. - Bez dyskusji. Stiles, ty natomiast będziesz mnie karmił tym mięsem co jest w lodówce. Zero diety jak dla roślinożercy.

\- Tylko przez tydzień. Potem będziemy mieli raz czy dwa dni w miesiącu, gdzie będziesz mógł jeść niezdrowe jedzenie - powiedział zrezygnowany Stiles. - I potrafię teraz wyczuć co jadłeś wcześniej, więc nie myśl sobie, że nie będę wiedzieć, że postanowiłeś zjeść jakieś fast foody.

\- Może być - zgodził się Szeryf z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Potem wstał z krzesła. - Idę odpocząć. Wy jedźcie po rzeczy Dereka i uprzątnijcie pokój gościnny.

\- Okej, tato. Kiedy idziesz do pracy? =- zapytał Stiles i wstał z krzesła tak jak jego ojciec, ciągnąć za sobą obrażonego Dereka.

\- Z samego rana, więc jeżeli nawali ci Jeep nie będę mógł cię zawieźć do szkoły. Będziesz musiał wstać wcześniej.

Stiles pokiwał głową i podszedł do ojca. Szeryf przytulił syna, trzymając go przy sobie przez krótką chwilę. Potem poklepał go parę razy po plecach i odsunął się z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Zanim wyszedł z kuchni ścisnął spięte ramię Dereka, który sprawiał wrażenie przerażonego, chociaż Stiles nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

\- Chodź, wielkoludzie - westchnął Stiles. - Jedziemy po twoje rzeczy.

Derek bez słowa podążył za alfą do Jeepa. Kiedy Stiles wyjeżdżał z podjazdu, co chwilę zerkał na wilkołaka na miejscu pasażera, wyczuwając jego lekkie zaniepokojenie i ciekawość.

\- Okej, gadaj. Co jest?

Beta otworzył usta, ale od razu je zamknął. Zacisnął dłonie na kolanach.

\- Derek, odezwij się. Wiem, że chcesz coś powiedzieć. Więc mów.

\- Jakim cudem twój ojciec jest taki spokojny? - zapytał powoli i ostrożnie.

\- On nie jest.

Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Mój ojciec udaje, ponieważ nie chce mnie przerazić jego przerażeniem. Wiem, że mentalnie świruje. Znam go. Nie powie mi tego prosto w twarz ani nikomu innemu kto może mi to powtórzyć. Nie chce mnie zranić. Wiem, że dla mnie mój ojciec zrobiłby wiele. Zabiłby każdego kto by mnie skrzywdził. Jeżeli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, pozbyłby się każdego dowodu, ba!, on nawet spaliłby całą stację byleby nikt nie dowiedział się, że przekroczyłem jakieś przestępstwo. Ja to wiem, on to wie. Ale on wciąż jest tylko człowiekiem, Szeryfem na dodatek. Zajmie mu trochę czasu przystosowanie się do faktu, że wilkołaki istnieją, a ja zabiłem Petera i jestem teraz alfą. Ale póki co będzie radził sobie sam z przerażeniem, konfuzją i setką pytań, których lepiej by było nie zadawać.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki pewny?

\- Ponieważ ja robię to samo. Nauczyłem się tego od niego, Derek.

 

Jak się okazało, Derek nie posiadał wielu rzeczy. Przyjechał do Beacon Hills z Nowego Jorku z zaledwie jedną torbą wypchaną ciuchami. Reszta wciąż tkwiła w mieszkaniu na Manhattanie.

\- Musisz jakoś ściągnąć te rzeczy tutaj albo kupić sobie nowe - powiedział Stiles kiedy wracali do domu Stilinskich. - Nie możesz chodzić ciągle na zmianę tylko w trzech koszulkach, jednym swetrze i dwój parach spodni. Jestem zbyt przerażony aby spytać się o bieliznę.

Derek warknął cicho, ale to sprawiło jedynie, że Stiles zaśmiał się głośno i wyraźnie.

Szeryf spał kiedy wrócili do domu. Stiles zaprowadził Dereka na górę do jego pokoju i pokazał mu co i jak, dając mu czas na rozgoszczenie się. Sam zszedł na dół i zaczął sprzątać niedokończony obiad. Był znowu głodny, więc odgrzał jedzenie sobie i Derekowi. Czekając na pyknięcie mikrofali Stiles wyostrzył słuch i skupił się na becie piętro wyżej. Derek poruszał się powoli po pokoju, czasem jego serce przyśpieszało rytm, ale szybko wracało ono do normy. Stiles usłyszał cichy skrzyp sprężyn materaca kiedy wilkołak usiadł na łóżku. Po tym nie było żadnego ruchu.

Kiedy jedzenie było gotowe, Stiles zaniósł je na górę do pokoju Dereka. Wilkołak uniósł wzrok kiedy alfa wszedł do pomieszczenia i wyprostował nieco plecy.

\- Przyniosłem jedzenie - oznajmił Stiles zamykając za sobą stopą drzwi.

Derek przesunął się i zrobił miejsce dla Stilesa. Potulnie wziął do ręki talerz z jedzeniem i bez słowa zaczął jeść. Jedząc, alfa rozglądał się po pokoju. Derek prawie nic nie zmienił, jedynie przesunął szafę bliżej drzwi, z dala od okna. Jego torba wypełniona ciuchami leżała obok niej.

Stiles zorientował się, że zapach Dereka szybko zdominował wcześniejsze wonie. Nie żeby było ich dużo, pokój ten był niemalże cały czas zamknięty, zaledwie raz na rok otwierali w nim okno, aby wywietrzyć. Po za tym nikt do środka nie wchodził. Dlatego Stiles prawdopodobnie powinien przynieść jakieś środki do czyszczenia i nową pościel.

\- Przyniosę ci później jakieś rzeczy do spania - powiedział Stiles kiedy zjadł i odstawił na bok pusty talerz.

Derek uniósł brwi i połknął kęs, a potem zapytał:

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo czytałem, że ważne jest w stadzie wymiana ciuchów, w szczególności z alfą. Zapachy, te sprawy.

Wilkołak mruknął i pokiwał głową.

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć mi co powinienem robić - powiedział Stiles opadając na plecy na łóżko. Zwinął dłonie pod głową i wbił wzrok w sufit. - Jako alfa. Jak powinienem się zachowywać, co robić w stosunku do ciebie innych.

\- Wiem, już to mówiłeś.

\- Więc powiedz mi co robić.

Derek westchnął o odłożył pusty talerz na podłodze. Zmienił pozycję, siadając przy nagłówku łóżka i opierając na nim plecy.

\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłeś, alfa powinien zapewnić becie dach nad głową. To już masz zaliczone. Karmienie i troszczenie się też. Potem przychodzi czas na wymienianie się ciuchami ze stadem i naznaczanie ich swoim zapachem. To uspokaja bety oraz pokazuje innym wilkołakom, że są w stadzie i mają alfę. Wilkołaki uwielbiają dotyk. Więc. Przytulanie, ściskanie i dotykanie jest jak najbardziej mile widziane.

\- Awww, czyżbyś miał ochotę na tulanie się z tobą? Stary, to takie urocze!

Derek wywrócił oczami i złapał poduszkę, a następnie uderzył nią Stilesa w głowę. Nastolatek zaśmiał się i zabrał mu poduszkę, przewracając się na bok w jego kierunku i przytulając ją do piersi.

\- Co jeszcze? - zapytał.

\- Powinieneś zwerbować nowe bety. Im więcej tym lepsza stabilność stada i mniejsze ryzyko ataku ze strony innych, którzy będą chcieli zabrać nam ziemie.

\- Tak, wiem, przeczytałem wczoraj o tym. Jak myślisz, ile wystarczy?

\- Jak narazie? Trzy, cztery. To zależy od tego czy zamierzasz przyjąć Scotta jako swojego betę.

\- Nie - powiedział natychmiastowo. - Nie dopóki Scott nie zmieni nastawienia. A to nie stanie się w najbliższej przyszłości.

\- Stanie się omegą.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skończyłem z zajmowaniem się nim i martwieniem się o to co zrobi. Nasza przyjaźń już od dłuższego czasu się psuła. Kiedy Allison weszła do obrazka... to tak jakbyśmy się już nie przyjaźnili.

\- Okej. Więc cztery nowe bety. Powinieneś rozejrzeć się za nimi w szkole. Nastolatkowie mają mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo do odrzucenia przemiany.

Stiles pokiwał głową i przygryzł dolną wargę, sięgając umysłem i próbując sobie przypomnieć kogoś kto byłby chętny do stania się jego betą.

\- Masz już kogoś na myśli? - zapytał miękko Derek.

\- Tak. Erica Reyes. Ma epilepsję. Ugryzienie by ją z tego wyleczyło, prawda?

\- Powinno. W końcu pozbyło się ono twojego ADHD.

\- Okej. Więc już jedną osobę mamy. Kto jeszcze, kto jeszcze...

Stiles pomyślał o Isaacu Lahey. Robili kiedyś razem projekt z biologi. Chłopak był cichy i skryty, wzdrygał się gdy ktoś mówił za głośno lub gwałtownie. Kulił się w sobie natomiast kiedy ktoś wyciągał rękę w jego kierunku. Stiles znał takie znaki, nie był głupi. Szeryf nie raz miał wezwania do domu Lahey, ale Isaac nigdy nie powiedział niczego złego o ojcu, był zbyt przerażony. Może teraz kiedy będzie silniejszy i zwinniejszy będzie miał odwagę na postawienie się swojego rodzicowi.

Powiedział Derekowi o Isaacu. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

\- Powinien być lojalnym betą - powiedział. Zabierasz go z domu, w którym jest krzywdzony. Jeżeli nie złamiesz jego zaufania Isaac będzie gotowy zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. Może powinieneś zrobić z niego swojego zastępce.

\- Ale ty nim jesteś - odparł Stiles.

\- Jestem? - zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Derek. To było tak jakby się kompletnie tego nie spodziewał. Naprawdę?

\- No... tak. Myślałem, że to jasne.

\- Będziesz mieć jeszcze inne bety, one mogą być lepsze ode mnie.

\- Ale ja ufam tobie - wytłumaczył Stiles i wzruszył ramionami.

Derek patrzył na niego przez chwilę tak jakby Stiles był największą zagadką świata. Sunął wzrokiem po całej jego twarzy, zatrzymując się o ułamek sekundy za długo na ustach. Widząc to, Stiles nerwowo oblizał wargi.

Okej, sekretem nie było to, że Stiles uważał Dereka za bardzo atrakcyjnego. Tak bardzo, że używał fantazji o nim późnymi wieczorami za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojego pokoju. To było jasne jak słońce i Stiles był pewny, że Derek wiedział. Helou. Wilkołak. Pewnie czuł jego podniecenie.

Za to Stiles nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że Derek czuł coś względem niego. Teraz, kiedy Derek wpatrywał się w jego usta z wilkołaka falami, dosłownie falami, czuć było piżmowy zapach podniecenia. To była dla niego kompletna nowa rzecz.

Stiles zamrugał i odchrząknął.

\- Więc - odezwał się niezręcznie. - Jutro po szkole idę pogadać z Argentami.

\- Ta- tak, wiem, już mówiłeś.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że mnie słuchasz.

\- Powinieneś brać ze mnie przykład.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem i uderzył lekko Dereka pięścią w udo. Wilkołak wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu. I tak oto niezręczność pomiędzy nimi zniknęła kompletnie.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę. A raczej Stiles mówił, a Derek słuchał, czasami tylko wtrącał jedno słowo czy zdanie. Kiedy jednak na zewnątrz zrobiło się kompletnie ciemno, a zegar na ścianie wskazał wpół do dwudziestej trzeciej, Stiles wstał z łóżka, sięgnął ręką i ścisnął tył szyi Dereka. Wilkołak rozluźnił się pod jego dotykiem. Stiles powiedział dobranoc i wyszedł z pokoju kierując się do swojej sypialni.

Nie pamiętał zasypiania.

 

Rano obudziło go przeklinanie jego ojca. Otworzył oczy i odblokował ekran telefonu, który złapał z szafki koło łóżka. Było krótko po piątej rano. Stiles westchnął i przetarł dłońmi twarz. Szeryf na dole w kuchni przestał przeklinać, ale buczał pod nosem z bólu. Najwyraźniej uderzył małym palcem we framugę drzwi. Ouch. To musiało boleć.

Szeryf wyszedł z domu kilka minut później. Stiles w tym czasie zdążył wstać z łóżka i podejść do szafy w poszukiwaniu ciuchów do ubrania. Wyjął z zwykłe dżinsy, koszulkę z logiem Wolverine i czerwoną bluzę. Do tego para skarpetek i zwykłe bokserki.

Pod prysznicem musiał powstrzymać się przed sięgnięciem w dół i zwaleniem sobie. Derek może i wciąż spał, ale mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili. Stiles naprawdę nie miał ochoty przeżywać zawstydzenia roku spowodowane tym, że jego beta słyszał jak się masturbował. Nie, dziękuję.

Stiles siedział na dole w kuchni i jadł śniadanie kiedy Derek zaczął się budzić. Nastolatek usłyszał jak serce wilkołaka przyśpieszyło rytm, a oddech stał się płytszy. Po dziesięciu sekundach wilkołak warknął cicho i gardłowo oraz cmoknął ustami, sprawiając, że Stiles parsknął śmiechem. Zakrył od razu usta dłonią, ale było za późno, bo beta go usłyszał.

\- Nienawidzę cię - mruknął wilkołak.

\- Kłamca! - zaśmiał się Stiles i wrócił do jedzenia tosta.

Po kilku minutach Derek wynurzył się z pokoju i zszedł na dół do kuchni. Stiles uniósł brwi na widok swojej koszulki opinającej tors wilkołaka.

\- Zapomniałem dać ci wczoraj ciuchy - wytknął.

Derek wzruszył ramionami i usiadł naprzeciwko swojego alfy.

\- Sam ją wziąłem kiedy już spałeś - wytłumaczył i przetarł dłońmi twarz, drapiąc się po zaroście.

\- Wcale a wcale nie jest to dziwne.

\- Nie narzekaj.

Stiles wywrócił oczami i przesunął talerz z jedzeniem w stronę bety. Derek mruknął i wziął tosta, od razu odgryzając ogromny kawałek.

\- Poradzisz sobie sam w domu kiedy mnie nie będzie? - zapytał Stiles.

\- Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, Stiles, nie dziesięć.

\- Ja się tylko martwię, wielkoludzie. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale mój tata powinien być na obiad koło piętnastej. Jeżeli mógłbyś, to odgrzej mu jedzenie z wczoraj, okej?

Derek mruknął kiwnął głową.

\- Okej, ja idę.

Stiles wstał i przeczesał palcami włosy Dereka, który wcisnął głowę w jego rękę na kilka sekund.

W drodze do szkoły Stiles nagle uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie nie jest gotowy. Okej, radził sobie bardzo dobrze z panowaniem swojego wilka i przemiany, ale co jeżeli szkoła okaże się być zbyt przytłaczająca? Nie chciał kogoś skrzywdzić, naprawdę.

Na dodatek będzie musiał zobaczyć się ze Scottem. To aż prosiło się o katastrofę.

Stile pomyślał także o Lydii, która pewnie wciąż leżała w szpitalu. Nie przemieniała się w wilkołaka, a to oznaczało, że musiała być czymś innym, skoro nie umarła. Powinien ją odwiedzić i sprawdzić, czy będzie wstanie coś wywęszyć.

Boże, to brzmiało dziwnie.

Zaparkował Jeep na samym końcu parkingu i zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Zamknął oczy starając się uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - mruknął sam do siebie. - Nikogo nie zabijesz, masz to opanowane. Jesteś cholernym Batmanem, Stiles. Dasz radę. Wdech i wydech.

Stiles odliczył do dziesięciu zanim złapał plecak z siedzenia obok i wyszedł z samochodu.

Szkoła była jednym wielkim śmierdzącym budynkiem pełnym hormonów i buzujących nastolatków. Boże, to było okropne. Scott czuł to wszystko każdego dnia? Czy tak miał tylko Scott z tego powodu, że był alfa? Tak czy siak to miejsce było okropne. I pomyśleć, że Stiles spędzi w tej szkole jeszcze dwa lata o ile nie postanowi ukończyć jej o rok wcześniej. Był mądry. I inteligenty. Gdyby faktycznie chciał mógłby zaliczyć większość przedmiotów jeszcze w tym roku.

Jakimś cudem Stilesowi udało się przetrwać dwie pierwsze lekcje bez Scotta i bez stracenia panowania nad sobą. Raz był na samej granicy kiedy grupka dziewczyn koło niego zaczęła piszczeć i podskakiwać, ciesząc się, że jedna z ich koleżanek straciła dziewictwo po balu.

Na lunchu Stiles schował się w bibliotece i po kryjomu za stosem książek zjadł dwie kanapki, które zrobił sobie wcześniej rano.

Miał jakieś piętnaście minut spokoju zanim do biblioteki wszedł Jackson. To było jasne, że nastolatek szukał właśnie jego, ponieważ w momencie, w którym Jackson go zobaczył od razu ruszył na niego, niemalże biegnąc.

\- Ty - syknął Jackson praktycznie wciskając się na niego. - Co do kurwy stało się na balu.

Stiles wstał z krzesła i uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, stary.

\- Nie zgrywaj głupa, Stilinski, obydwoje wiemy, że jesteś na to za mądry.

\- Czy... czy ty mnie właśnie skomplementowałeś? - zapytał Stiles zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Jackson złapał go za przód koszulki i potrząsnął nim. Pachniał czystą wściekłością.

\- Słuchaj, mały gnojku, nie jestem wystarczająco cierpliwy na twoje gierki. Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje z Lydią. Co się stało na balu. Gdzie się do diabła podziewałeś?

\- Nie twoja sprawa, kutasie.

\- Myślę, że moja. Moja dziewczyna leży w szpitalu. Przez ciebie, McCalla i tego szajbusa Hale'a.

Stiles warknął i zaświecił oczami, łapiąc Jacksona za gardło i popychając go do przodu. Przycisnął chłopaka do pułki z książkami.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak - powiedział niskim, ostrzegawczym głosem.

\- Co do-

\- Zamknij się - warknął Stiles i zacisnął mocniej palce wokół jego szyi, sprawiając, że Jackson zaczął się dusić. - Jestem zmęczony twoim gównem, Whittemore. Przez lata byłem twoim kozłem ofiarnym. Ale dzisiaj to się kończy. Wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ ja. Jestem. Alfą.

Stiles pozwolił swoim oczom dalej świecić jasną czerwienią i kłom wysunąć. Whittemore zadrżał przed nim, patrząc na niego z totalnym przerażeniem.

\- Tylko spróbuj czegokolwiek przeciwko mnie, a pożałujesz tego, że żyjesz. Zrozumiałeś? - zapytał. - Czy zrozumiałeś?! - warknął ponownie kiedy Jackson nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób.

Chłopak pokiwał głową na tyle na ile pozwalała mu dłoń wokół jego szyi.

Stiles puścił go robiąc krok w tył w tym samym czasie. Jackson opadł gwałtownie na ziemię, łapiąc się za obolałą szyję i kaszląc, raptownie nabierając powietrze do płuc. Wilkołak przymknął oczy i uspokoił się. Odwrócił się i bez odwracania złapał swój plecak, a potem wyszedł z biblioteki. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia szkoły. Nie chciał być tam dłużej. Jeszcze chwila i stałaby się komuś krzywda. I tak dobrze, że przynajmniej nie spotkał po drodze Scotta, bo wtedy naprawdę nie ręczył za siebie. Wiedział, że Scott próbowałby go zdenerwować, świadomie lub nie, to nie było ważne.

 

\- Stiles - powiedział zaskoczony Chris Argent kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi.

\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać o sojuszu.

\- Nie powinieneś być w szkole o tej porze?

\- Przetrwałem dwie lekcje, potem zostałem zdenerwowany przez Jacksona. Wolałem nie ryzykować.

Chris zmierzyl go wzrokiem i pokiwał głową, jakby zgadzał się z działaniami Stilesa. Zrobił krok w bok robiąc miejsce i pozwalając mu wejść do domu. Gdzieś w głębi Stiles słyszał dwa dodatkowe bicia serca. Zgadywał, że była to żona Chrisa oraz Allison.

\- Proszę, usiądź. Pójdę po moją żonę i córkę - powiedział Chris wskazując na kanapę w salonie.

\- Jak trzyma się Allison? - zapytał cicho Stiles. Pamiętał jak roztrzęsiona była dziewczyna po tym co się zdarzyło pod domem Hale'ów.

\- Dobrze, ale nienajlepiej - odparł szczerze Chris ponurym tonem. - Chce zostać uwzględniona we wszystkim co się dzieje z nasza rodziną. Uważa, że w ten sposób szybciej ze wszystkim się pogodzi.

Stiles pokiwał głową i usiadł na kanapie. Kiedy Chris wyszedł z pokoju, młody wilkołak wziął głęboki oddech. Proch strzelniczy, tojad, jemioła. Te zapachy dominowały w domostwie Argentów. Nic dziwnego, naprawdę.

Chris powiedział tylko swojej żonie i Allison, że Stiles przyszedł i już po paru sekundach przyszli do salonu. Victoria Argent wciąż wygladąła przerażająco jak zwykle, podczas gdy Allison miała na sobie za dużo makijażu, wyraźnie starając się ukryć wory pod oczami i inne dolegliwości skórne spowodowane małą ilością snu i ciągłego płakania. Dziewczyna próbowała się uśmiechnąć na widok Stilesa, ale wyglądało to bardziej jak grymas. Razem z Chrisem usiadła naprzeciwko Stilesa, podczas gdy Victoria stała pomiędzy nimi, patrząc cały czas na Stilesa.

Tak. To było dziwne i bardzo niekomfortowe.

\- Rozmyślałeś czego mniej więcej oczekujesz od sojuszu z nami? - zapytał Chris.

\- Wiem dokładnie czego oczekuję.

\- Więc nam powiedz, chłopcze, nie mamy całego dnia dla zabawy z psem - fuknęła Victoria. Stiles ją zignorował, ale Chris popatrzył na nią i potrząsnął niemalże niezauważalnią głową. Kobieta zwinęła ręce na piersi, wciąż stojąc nad nimi.

Zamiast odezwania się, Stiles sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego złożoną kartkę, na której wcześniej w szkole napisał to czego oczekuje. Podał to Chrisowi i poczekał aż mężczyzna przeczyta.

_Zaprzestanie polowań na członków stada Stilinski. Odejściem od zasady jest zdziczenie, stracenie kontroli i skrzywdzenie/zabicie niewinnej osoby._

_Powiadamianie o przyjeździe/przejeździe każdego łowcy i tym podobnych do Beacon Hills._

_Powiadamianie łowców przybywających do Beacon Hills o sojuszu i wcześniej uwzględnionej zasadzie._

_Dostęp do Kodeksu i kopii każdej książki oraz informacji na temat wilkołaków i innych stworzeń._

_Wzajemna pomoc w razie zaistniałego zagrożenia._

\- Chcę także ten teren tylko i wyłącznie do użytku mojego stada - powiedział Stiles po chwili. Wyciągnął mapę z plecaka i rozłożył ją na stoiku przed Chrisem i Allison. Na niej grubym markerem został zaznaczony spory teren wokół miejsca, w którym stały ruiny domu rodziny Hale. - Żaden łowca nie będzie miał tak wstępu, chyba że powiedz inaczej.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedziała Victoria. - Kto wie co będziecie tam robić.

\- Ja wiem, a zaraz wy będziecie, ponieważ wam powiem - warknął zniecierpliwiony Stiles. - Potrzebuję ten teren na treningi i czas pełni, aby moje stado czuło się bezpiecznie podczas tego okresu.

\- Ty nawet nie masz stada, chłopcze.

\- Mam Dereka!

\- Derek dołączył do twojego stada? - zapytał Chris, jednocześnie podnosząc rękę i uciszając czerwoną na twarzy Victorię.

\- Tak, dołączył do mnie jeszcze tego samego dnia kiedy stałem się alfą. Mieszka teraz ze mną i moim tatą. Mój tata wie, wczoraj powiedziałem mu cała prawdę.

\- Czy Scott też należy do twojego stada? - zapytała Allison.

Stiles popatrzył na nią, jego ekspresja zmiękła. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Scott jest zbyt problematyczny. Nie szanuje mnie, a ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie na betę, która w każdej chwili może okazać się fałszywa i zdradziecka.

Allison opuściła głowę i wbiła wzrok w kolana. Pachniała wtydem i smutkiem. Stiles nienawidził tych woni.

\- Jeżeli Derek należy do ciebie, dlaczego go tu nie ma? - zapytał Chris zmieniając temat. Wciąż nie przepadał za Scottem, to było widać, naprawdę.

\- To jest kolejna rzecz, którą od was oczekuje. Derek nie chce być przy was. Przy żadnym z Argencie. Nie dziwię się. Więc jeżeli nie ma takiej potrzebumy, żadne z was nie zbliża się do niego, a jeżeli jesteście zmuszeni do bycia blisko siebie, nie odzywajcie się do niego, nie prowokujcie.

\- Żałosne - mrukneła Victoria.

Stile posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie, ale kobieta nie wygladała jakby ją to ruszyło.

\- Okej, myśle, że uda to się załatwić - oświadczył Chris.

\- Świetnie. Teraz, co wy oczekujecie? - zapytał Stiles patrząc spowrotem naChrisa.

\- Nie możesz przemienić kogoś bez ich zgody.

\- To jest jasne.

\- Jeżeli masz zamiar kogoś ugryźć, ma to być osoba po osiemnastce i musi ona zostać powiadomiona o ryzyku.

\- Przeciw, mam na oku już dwie osoby, które chce przemienić jeżeli wyrażą zgodę. Są w tym samym roku.

\- Nie ma mowy- - zaczął Chris, ale Stiles mu przerwał.

\- Jedna z nich ma padaczkę i może nie dożyć do osiemnastki. Druga osoba żyje z ojcem, który znęca się nad nią. Dając im wybór teraz mogę uratować i zmienić ich życie. Nie będę czekał dwóch lat, bo potem może być za późno.

Chris zmarszczył brwi.

\- Imiona i nazwiska - zażądał.

\- Erica Reyes i Isaac Lahey. Póki co ta dwójka, ale rozglądam się jeszcze za dwoma osobami. Według Dereka taka ilość powinna ustabilizować nasze stado

\- Sprawdzę ich. Jeżeli ich sytuacja faktycznie jest taka jak mówisz, będziesz mógł z nimi porozmawiać.

\- Chris-

\- Victoria.

Małżeństwo zmierzyło się wzrokiem. Victoria w końcu fuknęła wściekle i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Stiles słyszał jak przeszła przez korytarz do kuchni i tam zaczęła otwierać i zamykać różne szafki i szuflady.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał Stiles.

\- Chciałem abyś powiedział Szeryfowi, ale już to zrobiłeś, więc to możemy wykreślić z mojej listy. My, tak jak wy, chcemy wiedzieć jeżeli do miasta będą przyjeżdżać jakieś inne wilki.

\- Okej.

\- Zero wychyleń, ujawnień bez potrzeby.

\- Koleś, to jest raczej jasne - mruknął Stiles.

\- Póki co nie potrafię wymyślić niczego więcej. W razie czego będziemy dodawać do sojuszu rzeczy w trakcie. Teraz spiszę te rzeczy, wydrukuję i obydwoje podpiszemy ten sojusz. Ze świadkami i wszystkim.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Tak, to brzmiało dobrze, wręcz bardzo dobrze. Wstał z sofy i złapał za plecak.

\- Jeżeli to wszystko, to ja już pójdę. Derek czeka na mnie w domu.

\- Okej - powiedział Chris i podniósł się. Allison wciąż siedziała na kanapie i wpatrywała się w swoje kolana. - Skoro ustaliliśmy już co i jak, ja od razu mam zamiar zastosować się do naszego sojuszu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Stiles zarzucając plecak na ramię i marszcząc brwi.

\- Łowcy przyjeżdżają do Beacon Hills na pogrzeb Kate. Konkretniej mój ojciec, Gerard.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Więc. Derek. Czysto teoretycznie. Czy wyczułeś w Beacon Hills jakąś wiedźmę czy kogoś innego z magią zdolną do powiększania penisów?

Derek zakrztusił się popijanym sokiem.

Ta, zaczęcie tego tematu z samego rana przy śniadaniu prawdopodobnie nie było najlepszym pomysłem. No cóż.

Stiles sięgnął i poklepał betę parę razy po plecach. Po dłuższej chwili Derek się uspokoił i usiadł wyprostowany, patrząc na Stilesa szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co.

\- Znaki zapytania, Der. Znaki zapytania - przypomniał nastolatek spokojnie smarując sobie kanapkę dżemem truskawkowym.

\- Stiles - fuknął zirytowany Derek w odpowiedzi.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Znam swój penis, tak? Dość bardzo dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem nastolatkiem - powiedział. Derek otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles uniósł rękę i go uciszył. - Więc wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie kiedy nagle dzisiaj pod prysznicem zorientowałem się, że nie rozpoznałem swojego penisa. Nigdy nie byłem mały, ani nic, odrobinę większy od przeciętnego, nigdy nie narzekałem, dzięki ci bardzo-

\- Stiles - jęknął przerażony Derek.

\- -ale teraz nagle mój penis jest dziwacznie duży, monstrualnie wręcz, ponieważ _nagle otrzymałem dodatkowe centymetry w długości i szerokości_  - dokończył Stiles, machając rękoma dookoła. Zły pomysł. Wciąż trzymał kanapkę, z której dżem kapał na podłogę.

Derek patrzył na niego z miną jakby dostał zatwardzenia. Stiles spokojnie odłożył kanapkę na talerz przed sobą i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Więc? Jakiś pomysł _dlaczego_  to się stało?

Wilkołak siedzący przed nim otworzył usta, potem znowu je zamknął i schował twarz w dłonie, mrucząc pod nosem:

\- O mój Boże.

\- O-o! Znam ten ton! - powiedział Stiles oskarżycielsko i wskazał na Dereka palcem wskazującym. - To jest wiem-dokładnie-o-co-ci-chodzi-i-jestem-zły-na-siebie-bo-zapomniałem-cię-o-tym-uprzedzić ton! Tłumacz się. Czy ja umrę? Czy mój penis urośnie tak bardzo, że będę musiał chodzić w spodniach z trzema nogawkami?

\- Stiles! - krzyknął nagle Derek. - Zamknij się, błagam, stop!

Nastolatek wydął obrażony usta. Derek westchnął, przetarł dłońmi twarz i odwrócił wzrok.

\- To-to jedna z cech alfy - mruknął.

Stiles uniósł jedną brew, bez słowa nakazując mu na kontynuację.

\- Jednym z najważniejszych zadań alfy, zaraz przy zajęciu się stadem, jest... rozmnażanie - powiedział zawstydzony, policzki czerwone. Nawet czubki jego uszu zmieniły kolor. - Zwiększają się... atrybuty... oraz wytrzymałość. Wszystko co potrzebne do jak najszybszego i najlepszego płodzenia. W dobrym stadzie to alfa powinien mieć młode jako pierwszy.

\- Więc... powinienem mieć jak najszybciej dzieciaka, abym był dobrym alfą? - zapytał niepewnie Stiles.

Derek popatrzył na niego krzywo.

\- Sam jesteś jeszcze dzieciakiem - zauważył.

\- Prawda - przyznał chłopak i wzruszył ramionami. - Ale chcę być jak najlepszym alfą.

\- Musisz skupić się najpierw na nauce i przemianie innych. Dopiero potem możesz zająć się zapładnianiem jakichś dziewczyn.

\- Czy to musi być dziecko stworzone podczas stosunku? - zapytał nagle Stiles. Derek popatrzył na niego bezuczuciowo i mrugnął, jakby zastanawiał się, czy Stiles aby przypadkiem ne uciekł z psychiatryka. - Czy jest różnica pomiędzy dzieckiem poczętym podczas seksu czy za pomocą in vitro? Jeżeli chodzi o pierwsze młode alfy.

\- Nie-nie jestem pewny? Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Nie kręcą mnie waginy. Jestem stuprocentowym gejem, więc.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami jakby to było nic ważnego.

\- Ale ja myślałem, że jesteś zakochany w Lydii?

\- Wow, okej, teraz to nadużywasz znaków zapytania, naprawdę - parsknął śmiechem Stiles. - Nah, nigdy nie byłem w niej zakochany. To bardziej tak, że po prostu ją podziwiam za jej intelekt i takie tam. Ludzie po prostu uznali, że jestem w niej zakochany.

\- Dlaczego ich nigdy nie skorygowałeś? - zapytał, powoli wracając do jedzenia śniadania.

\- Nie chciałem, aby znęcano się nad nami z powodu tego, że jestem gejem - odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Czy twój tata wie?

\- Tak, powiedziałem mu parę dni przez naszym pierwszym spotkaniem w lesie. Nie przeszkadza mu to.

Derek pokiwał głową i zamilkł wbijając wzrok w jedzeniem przed nim. Siedzieli przez jakiś czas w kompletnej ciszy jedząc śniadanie. Stiles wciąż myślał o tym co wcześniej powiedział Derek.

Stiles lubił dzieci, naprawdę. Od małego wiedział, że będzie miał wielką rodzinę, przynajmniej trójka dzieci. Zamierzał adoptować. Wciąż chciał. Może jego pierwsze dziecko urodzi się dzięki in vitro, a kolejne zostaną adoptowane. Kto wie, miał jeszcze czas. Tak jak Derek powiedział, on sam był przecież jeszcze dzieciakiem. Miał inne rzeczy na głowie.

Takie jak porozmawianie z Ericą i Isaaciem. Chris zgodził się na ich przemianę po sprawdzeniu informacji o nich. Od ich pierwszego spotkania w sprawie sojuszu minęły dwa tygodnie. Wakacje zaczynały się za tydzień. To był idealny czas na rozmowę z nimi. W razie czego mieliby całe trzy miesiące na treningi.

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni niewiele się wydarzyło. Było spokojnie. Aż za spokojnie. Nadchodził pogrzeb Kate Argent. Jej ojciec, Gerard, mógł pojawić się w każdej chwili. Chris ostrzegł Stilesa, że Gerard może zachcieć zapolować na wilkołaka, który zabił Kate. Obiecał, że postara się go przekonać, aby porzucił te plany, ale jego ojciec był inny niż on i miał poglądy podobne do Kate. Dlatego Stiles i Derek nie powinni się wychylać i powinni oglądać się za ramię na wszelki wypadek.

Allison nie przychodziła do szkoły. Jej ojciec załatwił jej wcześniejsze zwolnienie. Stiles uznał, że to był całkiem dobry pomysł. W szkole wszyscy gadali o jej ciotce Kate i o tym co zrobiła.

Scott postanowił nastawić przeciwko niemu jak najwięcej osób się da. Zaczął opowiadać o nim wymyślone historie o tym jaki to zły z niego przyjaciel. Ponoć był zakochany w Allison i chciał ją odebrać Scottowi. Chodziła pogłoska, że Scott tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał przyjaźnić się ze Stilesem, ale Stiles groził mu i zmusił go do przyjaźni. McCall nigdy nie zaatakował go słownie czy fizycznie twarzą w twarz, najwyraźniej był zbyt wielkim tchórzem. Bolało to Stilesa, naprawdę, uważał Scotta za brata przez naprawdę długi okres czasu. Przez _lata_  myślał, że będą się przyjaźnić do śmierci. Najwyraźniej się mylił.

Jackson unikał go jak ognia. Danny zauważył zachowanie swojego przyjaciela i zaczął posyłać Stilesowi zorientowane spojrzenia za każdym razem kiedy ta trójka znalazła się blisko siebie, a Jackson zaczynał uciekać. Stiles czuł dziwną satysfakcję widząc uciekającego przed nim Jacksona, naprawdę.

Lydia wciąż się nie wybudziła. Lekarze nie mieli pojęcia co się z nią działo, Stiles i Derek też nie. Wilkołaki poszły ją odwiedzić w środku nocy, aby zobaczyć jej ranę. Wciąż była niezagojona, więc Lydia definitywnie nie przemieniała się w wilkołaka. Ale musiała być _czymś_  skoro przeżyła ugryzienie nie przemieniając się.

Szeryf zaczął zadawać wiele pytań kiedy w końcu faktycznie pogodził się z tym co się dzieje wokół niego. Wymusił na Dereku długą i męczącą rozmowę o wilkołakach, ich pochodzeniu, zdolnościach, możliwościach. Stiles znał już te informacje, więc przeważnie w tym samym czasie jak oni rozmawiali przygotowywał obiad bądź kolacje, to zależało. Johna przeraziła świadomość tego jak wiele jego syn miał teraz na barkach. Spędził dobre dwie godziny narzekając i powtarzając, że Stiles nie powinien zajmować się czymś takim. W tym wieku powinien się bawić, chodzić na imprezy, randki. Korzystać z życia. Zamiast tego teraz musiał zajmować się Derekiem i niedługo jeszcze innymi jako ich alfa.

\- Nie powinieneś dorosnąć przez to tak szybko! -wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Szeryf podczas swojego panikowania.

\- Tato, ja dorosłem już dawno temu - odparł na to Stiles.

Wtedy John zaczął pachnieć wstydem i żalem, zapewne przypominając sobie jak to Stiles zajmował się nim przez długi czas po tym jak Claudia zmarła.

Po tym Szeryf przestał mówić takie rzeczy.

Więź pomiędzy Derekiem a Stilesem była mocniejsza niż na początku. Ich stosunki się polepszyły. Dotykali się więcej, odważniej naznaczali siebie nawzajem zapachem. Stiles sekretnie uwielbiał momenty, kiedy Derek siadał obok niego na kanapie czy łóżku i delikatnie popychał ramieniem, dając znać, że chce aby Stiles go objął i palcami zaczął przeczesywać jego krótkie włosy. Spędzali razem czas oglądając seriale na Netflixie, trenując kontrolę Stilesa i biegając na świeżym powietrzu po lesie.

Najchętniej robiłby z Derekiem coś więcej, ale nie zamierzał naciskać. Było na to zresztą za wcześnie, nawet jeżeli skakali koło siebie od wielu tygodni. Zresztą, musiał się upewnić, że Derek też go chce naprawdę.

Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby wymusił na Dereku coś czego ten tak naprawdę nie chciał, a nie mógłby odmówić, bo Stiles był jego alfą.

\- Porozmawiam dzisiaj z Isaaciem - powiedział Stiles nagle, sprawiają, że Derek podskoczył nieco zaskoczony.

\- Okej. Chcesz abym przy tym był?

\- Nie, dam sobie radę. Isaac pracuje dzisiaj na cmentarzu, pójdę go tam odwiedzić. Jego ojca nie będzie wtedy w pobliżu.

Derek pokiwał głową. Potem wstał i posprzątał stół, wkładając naczynia do zmywarki.

\- Jakieś plany na dziś? - zapytał Stiles.

\- Koszenie trawy i naprawa huśtawki z tyłu domu.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć za to, że tutaj mieszkam. A skoro ty i twój ojciec odmawiacie przyjęcia pieniędzy, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego oprócz tego i robienia zakupów - odparł Derek z grymasem.

Stiles wywrócił oczami i wstał z krzesła.

\- Narzekasz, człowieku. Idę na cmentarz, nie wiem kiedy wrócę.

\- Skąd wiesz, że Isaac będzie o tej porze?

\- Nie wiem - odparł szczerze z półuśmieszkiem. Wzruszył jednym ramieniem i założył buty. - W razie czego na niego poczekam.

Derek uniósł sceptycznie brwi, ale nie skomentował, cicho odwracając się i idąc na tył domu. Stiles sięgnął po kluczyki po Jeepa, ale zdecydował, że się przejdzie. Był ładny dzień, a zresztą odkąd został wilkołakiem zaczął preferować poruszanie się na nogach.

Droga na cmentarz była krótka i przyjemna pomimo miejsca, do którego zmierzał. Isaaca faktycznie nie było, ale to nie zniechęciło Stilesa ani trochę. Czekając na nastolatka Stiles postanowił odwiedzić grób swojej mamy. Nie był u niej już dobre siedem miesięcy. Kiedyś odwiedzał ją niemalże co tydzień kiedy wizyta na cmentarzu przestała być zbyt bolesna. Potem jednak miał coraz mniej czasu co skutkowało rzadszymi odwiedzinami.

\- Hej, mamo - szepnął stojąc nad jej grobem.

Stiles nigdy się nie modlił. Nie był człowiekiem wierzącym w Boga. Nie po stracie matki i przeczytaniu setek prac i artykułów na temat Wielkiego Wybuchu. Zamiast modlitwy za jego matkę, Stiles po prostu w myślach opowiadał jej o swoim życiu. Czasem mówił na głos, ale to było bardzo rzadko. Preferował mieć pewność, że nikt nie będzie wstanie podsłuchać tego co mówi, a potem użyć tego przeciwko niego.

Więc stojąc nad grobem Claudii w myślach Stiles opowiedział jej wszystko co się wydarzyło Peterem, Derekiem, Scottem, Kate. Wyznał jej co czuje do Dereka. Stiles wierzył, że jego mama polubiłaby go. Zapewne często sprawiałaby, że Derek by się rumienił i był zakłopotany.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo stał nad jej grobem, ale po jakimś czasie do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk zapalanego silnika gdzieś na cmentarzu. Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Około pięćset metrów od niego na wschód stała mała koparka, a w niej siedział Isaac. Chłopak przygotowywał się do wykopania grobu. Stiles ruszył w jego kierunku, uważając aby nie nadepnąć na żadne kwiatki i inne rzeczy, które ludzie poprzynosili do zmarłych.

Im bliżej Stiles był Isaaca, tym więcej rzeczy dostrzegał. Chłopak był nachylony w dół, z głową schowaną praktycznie pomiędzy ramionami. Miał ciemny siniak wokół lewego oka i na policzku. Ubrany był w koszulkę z długim rękawkiem, ciemne dżinsy i ciężkie buty. Wokół szyi miał owinięty cienki szalik pomimo ciepłej pogody. Pachniał bólem i dyskomfortem.

Stiles miał ochotę znaleźć jego ojca i potraktować go dokładnie tak samo jak on traktował swojego syna.

Kiedy Isaac zauważył idącego w jego kierunku Stilesa stężał nieco i spowolnił pracę, ale nie przestał, jakby nie był pewny czy Stiles idzie do niego. Alfa stanął dwa metry od małej koparki i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Isaac zmierzył go wzrokiem i powoli wyłączył silnik. Dzięki temu Stiles dokładnie słyszał jego serce; biło ono przeraźliwie szybko.

\- Cześć, Isaac - powiedział radosnym tonem Stiles.

\- Ty- znasz moje imię? - zapytał nieco nerwowo Isaac po krótkiej chwili.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i wydął nieco usta, wybity z pantałyku.

\- Oczywiście, że znam twoje imię. Mamy razem chemię i matmę oraz tą dziwaczną lekcję z Finstockiem, która w planie jest nazywana ekonomią. No i jesteśmy razem w drużynie lacrosse.

\- Oh - wymamrotał chłopak. - N-nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi nawet 'cześć'.

\- Mówiłem. Nie jeden raz. Ale ty nigdy mi nie odpowiedziałeś, więc może nie słyszałeś.

Isaac otworzył usta i od razu je zamknął, wciskając się w fotel koparki, jakby obawiał się, że Stiles zaraz zacznie na niego krzyczeć.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział bardzo cicho i Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, przestań, nie masz za co przepraszać. Może odzywałem się za cicho albo myślałeś, że mówię do kogoś innego - wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Nieistotne.

Nastolatek przed nim pokiwał powoli głową. Popatrzył na niego całego, a potem odwrócił głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła cmentarza. Zacisnął jedną rękę wokół swojego bicepsa i wbił w ciało palce. Isaac był chudy, niemalże nieodpowiednio. Jego policzki były zbyt wystające, palce zbyt kościste, cera zbyt blada tam gdzie nie miał siniaków.

Stiles chciał zaciągnąć go do siebie do domu i nakarmić ciepłym posiłkiem.

\- Więc, Stiles - odezwał się nieco nerwowo Isaac, patrząc na niego spod swoich ciemnych loków. - Co- co tu robisz?

\- Och - mruknął Stiles, nagle przypominając sobie po co tutaj przyszedł. Odchrząknął i podrapał się po tyle głowy. - Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą. Mam propozycję.

Isaac zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił nieco głowę na bok. Wyglądał jak zdezorientowany szczeniaczek.

\- Propozycję?

\- Yup. Propozycję dzięki której możesz się wyrwać od swojego ojca.

Chłopak w koparce zamarł całkowicie, przestając nawet oddychać. Jego serce biło tak szybko i mocno, że Stiles obawiał się, że dostanie ataku paniki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - powiedział nagle Isaac. Wyprostował się odrobinę i sięgnął przed siebie aby odpalić koparkę.

\- Isaac. Wiem co ci twój ojciec robi - odezwał się Stiles robiąc krok do przodu. - Nie jestem ślepy.

\- Nie masz o niczym pojęcia-

\- Isaac, wiem, że się nad tobą znęca. Wyżywa się na ciebie. Za co nie wiem, ale wiem, że to robi. Widziałem siniaki. Teraz nawet widzę.

\- To nie ma znaczenia-

\- To ma znaczenie! Nie powinieneś żyć z kimś takim pod jednym dachem! Dlaczego nie poprosisz kogoś o pomoc? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic kiedy wysłałem razem z moim tatą pomoc społeczną do twojego domu? Dlaczego-

\- Ponieważ nikt mi nie uwierzy! - wrzasnął Isaac. Wyskoczył gwałtownie z koparki i ruszył na Stilesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami i czymś podobnym do obłędu w oczach. - Nikt nie uwierzy takiemu bezwartościowemu ścierwu jak mnie! Wszyscy lubią mojego ojca! Nie widzą go jako potwora tylko jako przykładowego obywatela i wdowca! Wspaniałego eks-trenera drużyny pływackiej! Ja jestem nikim! Nikt mnie nie lubi! Wszyscy unikają! Naprawdę myślisz, że nagle uwierzą kiedy powiem, że mnie ojciec bije?! - krzyczał prosto w twarz Stilesa, który stał wmurowany. - Będą uważać, że zwariowałem, że sobie wymyślam! Nie uwierzą mi, że ojciec zamyka mnie w lodówce kiedy tylko zechce! Nie uwierzą mi, że śpię na gołej podłodze każdej nocy, bo ojciec zabrał mi łóżko trzy lata temu za czwórkę na koniec roku z matematyki! Nie uwierzą mi, bo wszyscy myślą, że mój ojciec to pieprzony święty!

Isaac zaczął płakać. Grube łzy zaczęły spływać po jego zapadłych policzkach. Cały drżał, dłonie zwinięte w pięści i przyciśnięte do boków, ramiona i głowa opadnięte. Żal, wściekłość, zawstydzenie i bezradność kłębiło się wokół niego jak gruba mgła.

\- Uwierzą - wyszeptał słabo Stiles. - Uwierzą, Isaac - powtórzył głośniej i pewniej.

\- Nie, nie uwierzą - zaszlochał.

\- Uwierzą, Isaac, przysięgam. Uwierzą jeżeli im powiesz. Chcę ci pomóc. Nie zasługujesz na życie w takim miejscu. Boże, nikt nie zasługuje. Isaac, proszę, pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Mogę zabrać cię z tego miejsca. Mogę sprawić, że będziesz silniejszy. Już nigdy twój ojciec nie podniesie na ciebie ręki.

\- Niby jak miałbyś sprawić, że stanę się silniejszy, Stiles? Zyskanie siły dzięki ćwiczeniom zajmuje miesiące. Mój ojciec ma wprawę, wie co i kiedy użyć. Ja nie mam miesięcy, aby stać się silniejszy - powiedział Isaac wycierając dłońmi policzki i patrząc na niego.

\- Znam o wiele szybszy sposób - odparł Stiles i zaświecił oczami.

Reakcja Isaaca była do przewidzenia. Chłopak krzyknął z szoku i zrobił krok do tyłu, patrząc na Stilesa z niedowierzaniem. Alfa nie wyczuł od niego strachu czy totalnego przerażenia. Jedynie dezorientacje, niedowierzanie i... ciekawość.

\- Czym-czym jesteś? - wykrztusił z siebie Isaac.

Stiles uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Wilkołakiem.

\- Wilkołakiem?

\- Wilkołakiem.

\- Wilkołakiem.

\- Yup.

\- Wilko... łakiem.

\- Tak, wypowiedziałeś to dobrze za pierwszym razem.

Isaac patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami jakby nie do końca mu wierzył, więc Stiles westchnął i przemienił się na jego oczach. Kły, pazury, inna twarz, cały zestaw.

\- O kurwa.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem i wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci.

\- Ta, wiem.

\- Kurwa.

 

Stiles powiedział mu o tym, że chce go w swoim stadzie. Zaproponował mu przemianę w wilkołaka i kazał przemyśleć to zanim da mu odpowiedź. Uprzedził go o tym, że przemiana może go zabić. Powiedział o łowcach i zagrożeniu z ich strony, ale wytłumaczył sojusz z Argentami. Wspomniał o Dereku, Peterze, o wszystkim co się działo przez ostatnie miesiące.

\- Wszystko nagle ma sens - wymamrotał Isaac kiedy Stiles skończył swoją historię.

\- Masz czas - powtórzył mu Stiles. - Zastanów się i podejmij decyzję. Nawet jeśli nie będziesz chciał być wilkiem, wciąż możesz należeć do stada jeżeli będziesz chciał.

\- Człowiek w stadzie wilkołaków?

\- Tak, Derek powiedział mi, że ponoć najlepsze stada mają wielu zwykłych ludzi - odparł Stiles ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Isaac pokiwał głową i przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę. Zerknął z wahaniem na Stilesa.

\- Czy- czy naprawdę myślisz, że ludzie mi uwierzą?

\- Tak. Tak, Isaac - powiedział z przekonaniem nastolatek. - Twój ojciec zostanie aresztowany jeszcze dzisiaj. Wystarczy, że pójdziesz ze mną na stację i porozmawiasz z moim tatą.

\- Będziesz tam przy mnie? - zapytał cicho, głos pełny zawstydzenia.

\- Oczywiście. Jeżeli tego chcesz.

Isaac skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech. Przymknął na chwilę oczy. Kiedy je otworzył pachniał determinacją.

\- Okej, zrobię to.

Stiles uśmiechnął się i sięgnął ręką, ściskając jego ramię.

Wstali z ziemi i w ramię w ramię ruszyli do wyjścia cmentarza, koparka za nimi całkowicie zapomniana. Isaac wciąż pachniał nerwowością, ale już nie tak bardzo jak na samym początku. Był pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach, wzrok wbity w ziemię przed sobą. Gdyby się wyprostował na pewno byłby wyższy od Stilesa. Póki co kulił się w sobie starając się sprawiać wrażenie jak najmniejszego.

Stiles udawał spokojnego chociaż tak naprawdę jego krew wrzała w żyłach ze złości. Po tym jak Isaac stracił nad sobą panowanie i wykrzyczał wszystkie te rzeczy, które wycierpiał z rąk ojca... Stiles niemalże stracił nad sobą panowanie i pobiegł zapolować na starszego Laheya. Nic dziwnego, że Isaac nigdy wcześniej nie postanowił sięgnąć po pomoc. Był przerażony ojcem i tym co mógłby mu mężczyzna zrobić. Ale Stiles nie pozwoli Laheyowi podejść do Isaaca nawet na dwa metry. Nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli mu go skrzywdzić jeszcze raz. Młody alfa chciał owinąć się wokół Isaaca i zapewnić mu bezpieczny dom i przyszłość, w której nie będzie musiał się bać.

Kiedy doszli na miejsce, Isaac zaczął drżeć i nerwowo rozglądać się na boki. Stiles sięgnął ręką bez namysłu i położył ją z tyłu szyi chłopaka. Isaac nie był wilkiem, ale zareagował identycznie jak Derek w takich sytuacjach; zrelaksował się i uspokoił swój oddech.

\- Będę przez cały czas przy tobie, obiecuję - powiedział Stiles i otworzył drzwi do budynku, opuszczając rękę. Isaac pokiwał głową.

Weszli ramię w ramię. Kilku zastępców kiwnęło Stilesowi, ale poza tym nikt nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi. Stiles ruszył w kierunku biura swojego ojca. Szeryf siedział przy biurku czytając jakieś akta. Podniósł wzrok kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Stiles i Isaac.

\- Hej, tato.

\- Hej, coś się stało? - zapytał patrząc na Isaaca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Stiles popchnął delikatnie Isaaca do przodu, a potem na fotel przed biurkiem Szeryfa. Stanął obok chłopaka i położył rękę na jego ramieniu, ściskając je delikatnie.

\- Przyszliśmy tu w sprawie Isaaca - powiedział Stiles.

Szeryf pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do nastolatka siedzącego w fotelu. Isaac wbił wzrok w biurko, nie patrząc na mężczyznę. Stiles widząc to zaczął pocierać kciukiem jego ramię.

\- To... o moim ojcu - wymamrotał nerwowo Isaac.

\- Co o nim? - zapytał delikatnie Szeryf.

Isaac przełknął ślinę i odwrócił delikatnie głowę w stronę Stilesa. Popatrzył na nastoletniego wilkołaka, który skinął odrobinę głową.

\- On- on z-znęca się nade mną. - Głos Isaaca był niemalże niższy niż szept, ale Szeryf i tak go usłyszał.

\- Czy ten siniak na twarzy to jego sprawka? - zapytał delikatnym głosem mężczyzna, nie chcąc przestraszyć nastolatka.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć za co cię uderzył?

\- Bo jego obiad był za zimny.

\- Czy uderzył cię gdzieś jeszcze? Masz inne ślady, które moglibyśmy sfotografować i użyć przeciwko niemu?

Isaac skinął głową.

\- Pokażesz nam?

Chłopak zerknął nerwowo za siebie, gdzie były okna, przez które było widać wnętrze stacji. Stiles podszedł do nich i bez słowa rozwinął żaluzje, zasłaniając to co się działo w środku. Potem odwrócił się i stanął znowu blisko Isaaca, ale tym razem go nie dotknął.

Isaac wziął głęboki, nieco drżący oddech i wstał z fotela. Powoli sięgnął dłońmi do góry i zaczął odwijać szalik wokół szyi. Tak jak Stiles podejrzewał, pod materiałem ukryte były kolejne siniaki. Wyglądało to tak jakby ojciec Isaaca złapał go za szyję i go dusił.

Potem Isaac odłożył delikatnie szalik na biurku i sięgnął po koszulkę, ściągając ją przez głowę. Widząc stan jego pleców i przodu Stiles nie był wstanie powstrzymać wściekłego warkotu i czerwieni, która wlała się w jego tęczówki.

Skóra Isaaca była kaskadą kolorów. Czarny, zielony, żółtawy, fioletowy, chorobliwie niebieski... Pokryty był siniakami. Świeżymi i starymi. Na jego plecach widniały ślady i blizny po czymś co przypominało pas.

Wilk Stilesa zawył głęboko w nim, chcąc znaleźć się blisko Isaaca i dostarczyć mu jak najwięcej komfortu na jaki Isaac zasłużył. Bez namysłu więc alfa zbliżył się do nastolatka i położył dłoń na jego plecach. Isaac podskoczył, patrząc na Stilesa z przerażeniem w oczach, ale ekspresja ta szybko zniknęła kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to Stiles, nikt inny.

Parę dni temu Derek nauczył Stilesa zabierania bólu od innych po tym jak Szeryf uderzył głową w otwarte drzwi szafki w kuchni. Alfa był pod wielkim wrażeniem, Szeryf to sami. Wiedząc, że Isaac na pewno jest w okropnym bólu, biorąc pod uwagę jego zapach, Stiles zaczął wysysać go z niego.

Isaac westchnął z zaskoczenia i ulgi, wciskając się w dotyk drugiego chłopaka. Stiles skrzywił się czując jak ból wędruje po jego ręce do góry i rozprzestrzenia się na całe jego ciało. Wilkołaki kiedy zabierały ból komuś innemu odczuwały około połowę tego co dana osoba.

Kurwa, Isaac był w naprawdę dużym bólu.

\- Okej, Isaac - powiedział Szeryf oglądając uważnie scenę przed nim. - Pójdę po fotografa, zrobimy zdjęcia twoim ranom, a w tym samym momencie ktoś pojedzie zatrzymać twojego ojca. Czy wiesz gdzie on jest w tej chwili?

\- W domu. Powinien jeszcze spać - mruknął nastolatek.

Szeryf pokiwał głową i z nieco zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem w kierunku Stilesa wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał Isaac do alfy.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - zapewnił go cicho Stiles. - Już ja o to się postaram.


End file.
